Sookie's Viking Adventure
by we don't need names
Summary: Niall sends Sookie to a strange unknown place to keep her safe. You can imagine her surprise when a hunky Viking breaks down her door and bows at her feet. Eric/Sookie. Slightly AU. Rated M for chapters to come.
1. Freyja

Before I knew it I was in my car and on the way to Shreveport. Finally, things were normal. Well, as normal as could be expected for a telepathic fairy barmaid and her Viking vampire lover. Eric and I didn't exactly define what we are to each other but I am bonded to him and I am his… wife (it's still hard for me to even think). And whether I like it or not, I love him. As I pulled into the parking lot I became almost giddy at the idea of seeing Eric. _Oh brother_. I could tell he new I was here, he filled the bond with his own kind of excitement. _Damn him_. I made my way through the door and into the bar. Fangtasia was just busy with lustful fangbangers and pissed off vampires as it always is. On my way to Eric's usual booth I passed a couple vampires and they stopped, gave me a deep, respectful nod, and continued on their way. I guess everyone was aware of my status as Eric's… wife. Once at the booth a slutty fangbanger took my order (my usual gin and tonic) and swiftly left.

The next thing I knew Pam was at my side a huge smile on her face. "Sookie, my dear friend," she said and kissed me on the cheek, "What a lovely surprise, Eric is very pleased," her smile widened.

"You know me, whatever I can do to please The Big Man," I said sarcastically. Pam threw her head back and laughed.

"Well The Big Man, as you put it, wants you to meet him in his office." I rolled my eyes and went to there without argument and plopped myself down on the black leather couch. I crossed my legs Indian style and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. _In through the nose, out through the mouth, Sookie_. I didn't know how much time I spent sitting there, but after a time I felt a presence so I peeked out from under one of my lids and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Niall? What are you doing here? There are like a ton of hungry vamps in the next room!"

"Calm yourself child, I am in no danger," he said simply.

"Okay, then why are you here?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know, Niall only came to me himself under dyer circumstances. I braced myself.

"I have caught wind of an impending attack on you and your Viking, but needent fret, I have found a solution. I can't explain it to you now, but you will discover my plan for yourself soon enough. I'm sorry, my child." And with that he touched my head with his index finger and everything went black.

I woke up, groggy, disoriented and very, very pissed off. _What the fuck, Niall?_ I thought to myself, _could you be a little more cryptic?_ I tried to lift myself from the floor when I realized something was different. The ground underneath me was not the shiny black tile of Fangtasia. I was lying in the dirt. _What the hell?_ I look around to find myself in a near-closet-sized shack. I was going to kill Niall, if Eric didn't get to him first. I suspected he would be even more upset with him than I was. I tried to brush the dirt from my clothes when I noticed that I was not wearing my expensive, dark wash jeans Eric had insisted on buying me. It looked as though I was wearing a sack of some sort. _Okay, now this is getting weird_. Just as I was about to open the door I heard a scream from outside, and not just one scream. I looked out the window of the closet/shack to see a very mid-evil looking village burning to the ground. _Oh shit!_ Then someone was banging on the door. "The barbarians are here, you must run, you must hide!"

And that's when I froze. Yes, I, Sookie Stackhouse frightened stiff. _Now is not the time to be a chicken shit Sookie_, I yelled at myself. _Just move, one foot in front of the other. Come on!_ It was no use, and they were getting closer I could hear clanging or swords and grunting and screaming of dying villagers. Within moments hell would be, literally, at my door step. I regained my ability to move but it was too late, I coward against the wall covering my face with my hands that was when the door splintered and broke everywhere. In its place three giant men in animal skins appeared. I whimpered and looked at the men who I knew would be my killers.

"Eric? Thank god, it's you!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms securely around his waist. "I am so happy to see you!" I sobbed, nuzzling my face into his exposed chest. Only then did I realize something was definitely wrong. He was warm, like human warm. I ripped myself away from him and snapped my arms to my sides. The three men looked at me wide eyed, and then, believe it or not, fell onto their knees before me. _Now what?_ At first I thought I did something to them with my newly developed fairy powers, that was until I scanned their minds.

_Freyja? It must be her; I have never seen a woman as divine as she. Or is she a Valkyrie? She is beautiful…_ I looked directly into Eric's eyes and blushed. He had no idea who I was, he was human, he was dressed like a Viking; I came up with only one logical conclusion. Niall has sent me back in time, well; either that or I am crazier than people think I am. The two other Vikings agreed with Eric. They thought I was a goddess!

_Freyja knows Eric? How does she know him? Is reputation worthy of a goddess?_

_Once we return home Eric must share with me his secret, I must know how he became worthy of such a creature as Freyja._

In a panic, I quickly remembered reading about Norse Mythology after seeing that movie with Nathalie Portman. And it said Freyja was the goddess of love, lust, beauty and death. _Oh brother._ I didn't know what to do so I motioned for the men to stand. I guess I will have to just play along. I was not leaving Eric's side until I knew exactly where I was, or why I was sent here. I took a deep breath removed my hair from my eyes and said, with all the confidence and authority I could muster. "Eric?" He met my eyes, still shocked I knew him. "Take me home."


	2. Griotgard

It wasn't until we were on the ship and I was left alone in my new room that I was able to breathe. Eric and the other Viking men (which I later found were named Alrik and Griotgard). I liked Alrik better. His mind was almost gentle, for a Viking. And he really admired Eric for his strength, judgment, and his ability to bed any woman he pleased. Griotgard on the other hand was very much the brute that he looked like, he didn't hate Eric, but he sure as sugar wasn't happy about me giving him all the attention. All three men thought about me a lot, in ways I don't wish to relive but none of them acted on their impulses. All I wanted was to hold _my _Eric. But this Eric was not _my _Eric, not yet. Tears rolled down my cheeks as a thought about him.

I sat back on what was supposed to be a bed, but really it was just a pile of hay with a wool blanket on top of it. Eric and his men apologized for the living arrangements more times than I can count. And they constantly asked if I was comfortable. Honestly! They were waiting on my hand and foot. They even offered to carry me to the ship!

_I don't know if I can do this, _I thought to myself rubbing my hands on my face.

There was a small piece of glass hanging on the wall across from the bed, so I walked over to it and found that it was supposed to be a mirror. But something was off; I didn't recognize the face staring back at me. I didn't look like Sookie Stackhouse at all! My hair was long, almost down to my waist and a firey red color. It was beautiful, but definitely not mine. My eyes were a piercing green with bits of gold flecked in them; no wonder they thought I was a goddess. Even though I was wearing a sack and had dirt on every surface of my body, I looked beautiful, other worldly. Fairy.

I checked my ears quickly in the mirror but found only a slight point, not enough to be noticeable. _What was Niall thinking? What is happening to _my_ Eric right now? _I was starting to lose my mind; there was just so much I didn't know. How was I supposed to do this by myself?

Then there was a knock at the door.

I quickly sat up straight from my slouch, and rubbed the tears from my face. I moved my now fire-red hair over to one shoulder, took a breath and called for Eric to come in. I knew it was him because of the familiar buzz of his mind, which was no longer the black hole of darkness I remember _my_ Eric's mind being like.

Right now, Viking Eric was imagining himself presenting me to his father, our arms interlocked, and the whole village watching in amazement. I guess there was a little of _my _Eric in there. I couldn't help but smile as he came through the doorway, having to duck so as to not hit his head on the doorframe. He smiled back at me nervously; it was so strange to see Eric fearful, of me especially. I almost laughed, but I contained myself. He was not _my_ Eric, not yet.

He lowered himself down to one knee, bowing to me. Then he looked up a little apprehensively. I tried to reassure him with a smile. Eric's mind was racing with questions, most of them I couldn't answer myself.

"Forgive me, Freyja, but how have you come to know me? I would have remembered you, if I'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on you. But you seem to know me personally, has Odin sent you?" His eyes were pleading and slightly frightened. He was worried that something had happened to his father, and Odin had sent me to him to deliver the news. I didn't know what to tell him so for now, I would say nothing.

"Eric, Eric, shhh…" I said quietly, trying my best to calm his fears, "I will tell you all that I know in due time, but not now. Your father is fine, to the extent of my knowledge, and Odin did not send me to punish you." He just nodded once, a little unsure of my tone.

"How long until we reach the village?" I asked quickly, to change the subject. He told me that we were about three days away from his home, and that when we get there I will meet his father, (he was quite excited about that) who was the village jarl_. So that is where Eric got his high-and-mighty attitude._ Surprisingly, I was actually excited to meet him.

When he turned to leave he held my hand in his for a moment, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He said proudly, his nostrils flaring slightly. _Well there's something I haven't heard before,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Thank you, Eric, and goodnight," I smiled and closed the door.

The next three days went by surprisingly fast. Though, I stayed in my room most of the time. Eric brought me food and water. He did this every day, but on the third day he brought me up on deck to watch the sun set. I relished the cool, salty air hitting my cheeks. I was so excited to see the ocean; I practically skipped to the edge and leaned over. It was beautiful.

I had only been to the beach a couple times in my life, but it was nothing like this. Eric laughed at my enthusiasm, but quickly stopped when he had realized he was laughing at (a woman he thought to be) a goddess. I just smiled at him and motioned for him to join me. He was standing by my side and before I could stop myself I took his hand and laced my fingers with his. He sighed in contentment and I raised my shields, I didn't want to ruin the moment with hearing Eric's inner monologue.

Eric squeezed my hand gently and pointed to a spot in the distance. "See the light coming from there? That means we are almost there." He smiled down at me sweetly.

And that was when a huge fist came out of nowhere and hit Eric square across the face. I shrieked and spun to see where the attack we coming from. Before me I saw a very familiar Viking. It was Griotgard, and he was not happy.

Blood was pouring from Eric's nose and he gritted his teeth, a growl rumbled in his chest as he leaped and tackled Griotgard to the deck. Eric had him to the ground in seconds, with one hand on both of Griotgard's wrists pinning his arms over his head. "How dare you touch her!" Griotgard roared in Eric's face. Eric just smiled; it seemed that even human Eric enjoyed a good fight. Eric brought his free hand down on Griotgard's face in a fist, but Griotgard didn't get the hint. "She is not yours Norseman! She is more than even you can manage! How dare you touch her!" Eric hit him twice as hard as the first time and blood came sputtering out of his mouth.

"It would be wise to keep your mouth shut and not act as though Freyja is not present. I think Freyja can speak for herself, don't you think, Griotgard?" He looked at me proudly, trying to keep the smile from his face. I stood up straight and walked to the spot where Eric had him pinned.

"I think, for your sake, Griotgard, you should keep your hands to yourself. Eric was not harming me, but even if he was I think I would be able to take care of myself." I lifted an eyebrow at him. I wasn't sure what I was saying was right but I tried to sound as sure of myself as possible. After all, I was a goddess. "I was sent to Eric, so he will be my one and only guide on my journey. Is that understood, Griotgard?" I was getting good at this holier-than-thou stuff, no wonder _my _Eric enjoyed being the boss so much.

Everyone stared at me wide eyed as I took Eric's hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, and smiled at him. "I think I will be going back to my room now," I said only to him. He nodded, "I will come to escort you once we arrive." Eric portrayed an air of calm, but inside his head was spinning. He was angry at Griotgard for ruining the moment with me, he was happy that I proclaimed him my protector, exhilarated from the fight, nervous about me meeting his father, and tired from the long day that had just passed.

I was lost in thought when I heard another knock on the door. It was Eric again; I guess we'd reached our destination. A sudden swell of nerves over came over me as I opened the door to see Eric. Would I be able to fool his father like I had the other Vikings, I wasn't so sure. Eric took my hand and I felt a little better, he helped me down from the latter of the ship and led me to the biggest house in the center of a circle shaped town. All the houses and shops formed a circle around a statue of a man with long hair and a long beard on a giant horse. The man was slightly frightening, maybe it was the way he was holding the gigantic sword or maybe it was just the look in his eyes.

I followed Eric through the massive wooden doors to see some kind of dining hall. There were at least twenty large wooden tables scattered around the cavernous room. But what caught my eye were the man and woman sitting next to each other on a throne, holding hands. I was suddenly reminded of the throne at Fangtasia. I guess Eric was more sentimental then I had realized. The man and woman looked at me and shocked crossed their faces when they registered Eric's hand in mine. I was about to meet Eric's parents.


	3. Pam

I roared loudly, clenching my fists and closing my eyes. I fell to the floor onto my knees. One moment my wife's bond to me was there, glowing gold next to Pam's red and then nothing. I screamed in agony, Pam was screaming too. She'd felt the sudden withdrawal because I did. Her hands were knotted in her hair as she screamed. Blood began to trickle from her eyes and I realized I was leaking with her. I was on my feet in a split second, still roaring in agony. She could not be gone, not now. I would have felt her fear if she'd been taken from me. I fished into my pocket for my cell phone and I called the only person who I thought could be of any use in this situation. Niall answered on the second ring.

"Viking, I know you may be upset with me but you have to let me explain. I have good reason for my actions if you would only hear me."

"Do not Viking me you withered old man! You cannot take my wife from me; I will kill you without hesitation. You have no idea what you have set in motion, if you do not bring her back to me I swear to the gods I will hunt you down and happy remove each of your limbs from your body!" I was seething with rage; most of it was to cover the pain that was radiating from where my heart should beat. I bow my head letting my sorrow overtake me. I didn't bother to wipe the crimson tears that were now dripping from my nose. I know it will be no use, my leaking will not cease until I hold my bonded again.

"Northman, my grandchild was in danger and I did what I had to do to keep her safe, and she is safe. She will return to you but she will not be the same and nor will you."

"I am in no fucking mood for your riddles, Niall. Tell me where she is!" I spit through my now descended fangs.

"She is with the only person I will ever trust with her, she is with you. A different you, in a different time." Niall explained calmly, completely unfazed by my fury.

"What do you mean by a different me, am I with her when I had no memory? How can he keep her safe, he knows nothing of war or hardship! All he knows is her! I can protect her here, now. I need her." I am exposing much more of myself to Niall then I intended.

"No, she is with the you that knows of war, and honor, and hunger, and grief. She is with you when you needed her the most, when you lost your way… when you lost your family." Niall said softly. Only Sookie knew how much he still grieved for his parents, siblings and children. And even sometimes Aude. Only his bonded knew how truly sentimental he actually was. More bloody tears escaped his eyes.

"When will I see her again?" Is all I could muster.

"When she returns she will come back at the beginning. You will meet again for the first time, and things will be as they were always meant to, without the intervention of the vampire queen, Sophie-Ann, and her assistant, the vampire, William Compton."

"Will I remember her? Will she remember me? Niall, how could you do this? Why did you not explain it to Sookie and me first?"

"Viking, you and I both know that you would have never let her go."

"Yes, I see that you are quite right, but Niall…?"

"Yes Northman?"

"I am not happy about this. You must meet me at Fangtasia within the hour to confront some details that must be clarified." I snapped the phone shut. Niall will come or I will hunt him down like I said I would. I realized that Pam was no longer screaming. She was staring at me wide eyed, clearly shocked by my conversation with the fairy prince.

"Is she gone?" Pam asked not wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, but it's not forever." Pam lets out a cry and slumps to the floor letting tears fall more freely than before. I do the same.


	4. Niall

**AN:**_ More Niall, Eric, and Pam drama coming your way! Next chapter will be back to Sookie in Vikingland._

* * *

><p>Once Niall entered Fangtasia my fangs clicked out. Knowing what he did to Sookie, me and Pam for that matter, made me seethe with hatred once more.<br>Before Niall arrived Pam and I managed to clean ourselves up, I never expected for Pam to react so harshly to Sookie's sudden disappearance.  
>She was in almost as much pain as I was, almost.<p>

Niall just strode in impatiently to the booth I was sitting in, it was clear on his face that he thought this to be a waste of time but I honestly couldn't care less.  
>If he was going to rip away the reason for my existence than I needed, at the very least, a fucking explanation.<p>

"Viking, there is no need for violence, put your fangs away before I rip them out of your skull." Niall was always kind and well manner around Sookie, but right now he was not Sookie's great grandfather, he was a fierce warrior prince, and a force not to be reckoned with.  
>I retracted them, fully aware that he could very easily do more than take my fangs.<p>

"I think you understand, Niall, why I needed to see you tonight." I said, turning off my emotions and matching Niall's confident tone.  
>He nodded.<br>"I need to know of our enemies, and what kind of threat it poses on my people. We will fight, of course, if it brings my wife back."

"If it were that simple, Northman, I would have no need to send my child away." Niall laughed.  
>I was suddenly boiling in fury.<br>My wife was gone and he was fucking chuckling!  
>Before my fangs could even descend Pam had Niall by the throat, her fangs centimeters from his neck, she let out a guttural growl.<p>

"You will bring my mistress back, and you will do it now!" She roared.  
>Niall was barely fazed.<br>And with a flick of his wrist Pam was sprawled on the floor ten feet away.  
>She was already on her feet, ready to attack again.<p>

"Pamela!" I rarely called her by her full name.  
>Her eyes shifted to look at me, hate and pain still present in her eyes.<br>I relayed caution and worry through our bond.  
>She understood, bowed her head and retracted her fangs.<br>"Master…" I turn back to Niall who is still pleasantly smiling as if having Sunday brunch.  
>I clench my teeth, willing my fangs back into my gums.<p>

"Niall, I need answers now!" I spit through my teeth. Niall rolled his eyes.

"You and Sookie are no longer in any danger.I have seen to that myself." He smiled smugly. "And I know you may not be happy with my decision now, Viking, but trust me when I say you will thank me later."  
>I am seething with rage, but I know that I cannot change what Niall has done.<br>Sookie was gone and I didn't know how to get her back.  
>All I could do was listen to Niall and wait.<p>

"When will she return?"

"That is up to her."

"What does that mean?" I try, unsuccessfully to control my voice.  
>I am sick of his fucking games.<p>

"She has been brought to you for a purpose, when that purpose is fulfilled then she will return."

"Will she remember me?"

"I don't know that either, time is very temperamental." Niall shrugged.

"Will I remember her?" I ask.  
>My rage threatening to boil over at any moment.<br>I began to see red, I would not be surprised if steam came billowing out of my ears like the cartoon characters that my beloved make me watch.  
>I was about to ask Niall what the fuck he did know about what he had just done and then my mind went blank.<p>

Pam was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips waiting.

"I'm sorry, Pam. What was I saying?" I shook my head. That was strange I had never lost my train of thought like that before.

"You were just in the middle of telling me that I am the best child in the entire world and that I can take the company card and buy the entire Alexander McQueen shoe collection." She flashed me a wicked grin.

"I don't think so, Pam. But if you go entertain the vermin for an hour I will think about it."  
>She let out a school girl squeal, jumping up and down clapping her hands.<p>

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She bounced.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now go." She was gone before I could blink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Review, review, review! I have a semblence of an idea about where this is going but I will tell you right now not to get your hopes up about Sookie becoming pregnant, I am sick of the baby stories. I think they are unrealistic and too Twilight-y for my taste._


	5. Agnes

**AN:**_ Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Excuse the grammar mistakes and the switching of tenses. I am still working out the kinks in my writing._

As we approached them, they exchanged questioning glances. Eric's mother looked directly into my eyes and something flashed across her face. I tried to reach into her mind but I hit a wall, I tried again, probing around for a hole in whatever shield was around her mind but I came up with nothing. She smiled. What is going on? Just then Eric spoke.

"Father, Mother," He said bowing his head like the real Eric did when he was talking to vampires. "Freyja requires my protection and the protection of the village. She has been sent on a quest and has asked for my assistance. I have agreed fully and will be with her every moment she requires it." Eric's voice was proud and strong, daring his father to question his judgment. I almost laughed, almost.

"We have heard rumors that Freyja has graced our son's presence but we thought nothing of it," he smiled slightly the he looked directly at me, bowed his head and said, "I apologize for doubting you Freyja." Eric's mother just nodded and smiled at me. Eric's father continued "I am Ingvar, and this is my wife Agnes. Which I am sure you already knew, seeing as you already knew the name of my son." He chuckled. I never imagined that Eric's parents would be so… warm. They were no different than Gran; kind, respectful, polite. I guess being here for a while won't be that hard. But Eric's mother was still looking at me in wonder, this made me nervous. What was she thinking? Maybe it was just because of my new body, but I had a feeling she knew something that I didn't.

Just then she rose from her seat and wrapped her small arms around Eric's broad shoulders, "I am so glad you are home my son." She started to weep, clinging on to Eric as she did. He looked shocked for a moment but just hugged her back and shushed in her ear. "Mother, I am well and happy to be home, do not cry." He rubbed circles on her back. Agnes nodded, straightened up, and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and smiled at me again. Eric's father cleared his throat.

"Freyja, I require the company of your beskyddare _(protector)_ for a moment. Is that acceptable?" I nodded as Ingvar left the room, motioning for Eric to join him. Eric looked back at me questioningly, but I mouthed to him "Go, I will be fine." Then he ducked under the doorway and left my sight. I took a deep breath and ran a finger through my strangely thick, long hair.

Agnes just looked at me I didn't know what to do. I began to panic. Was she questioning my honesty? Could she see right through my goddess façade?

Then she did something unexpected. She took my hand and lead me over to one of the numerous benches in the great hall. She sats down next to me, not letting go of my hands and began to cry again.

"Oh my beautiful darling, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. How are my son and his child? Pamela, I think her name is…?" My mouth drops open with an audible pop. She just looks at me and smiles again. She is always smiling. "My dear, you know of what I am speaking, I can see it in your eyes. I don't mean to frighten you but I know more of you than you think. I can see your true face in my mind even now as I sit here with you. You are beautiful."

"Agnes, I don't know what you are talking about. I…" she puts a hand up and interrupts me.

"Don't pretend you don't know, my child. I have seen you grow and change with the man that my son becomes over his many years of living. I know that you are fae, and I know the pain you have been in. I was there with you when the fairies Neave and Lochlan tortured you. My husband was worried, for I could not bring myself to leave my bed at that time." I felt a sudden pang in my heart and I cringed at the names of my attackers. My mind is swimming with questions and I feel like I may faint. Anges sees my distress and tries to appease me "Do not fear me, dear one, I do not mean to frighten you with what I know. It's just… I have waited very long for you to arrive."

"How do you know all of this? About me? About Eric?"

"You are not the only fae in the room, my darling." She grinned and I gasped. She looks so much like Eric when she grins. But wait, if Agnes is fae that must mean… oh my stars. "The people of this village call me a seer. I see things that will happen. I know you have a similar gift."

"Yes, I am telepathic. I can read thoughts." It was comforting to met someone how had a gift like mine. I suddenly think back to Barry and sigh.

"I know how much you have suffered, Sookie Stackhouse, suffered for my son." Tears fall from her eyes and she sniffs.

"Please, do not cry. Eric is fine. He is happy, I think. You never know with him." I smiled, trying to calm my heart rate. I would wait until I was alone to let my fear show. If I learned one thing from Eric, it was to hide my vulnerability.

oAgnes laughs, "It seems you know Eric very well. I am glad has found a mate after all his years of loneliness. I am proud to call you daughter Miss Stackhouse." She holds out her arms and I can't help but embrace her. I felt as though I'd known her all my life. She reminded me of Gran.

I suddenly realized that Eric had never met Gran. I wonder how he would have been with her. I imagine him sharing all his stories over his years. He would tell her about the Native Americans and prohibition and all the world wars. She would have loved it and him. I am brought back to reality when Agnes release me and wipes the tears that have fallen on my cheeks without me knowing. She smiled and took my hands in hers again. "Here, my child, I will show you to your room."

She lead me out through the giant wooden doors and out into the cold. The wind whiped my too-long hair around my face, and stung my cheeks. I shivered "Not used to the cold?"Agnes laughed.

"Not exactly."

"It's alright, my dear, you will adjust." We arrived at a wooden mansion bigger than the great hall we were just in. The double wooden doors are huge and intricately carved and painted with gold and silver flowers. She opened the doors and I am struck with the beauty of the beamed ceilings and animal skin rugs. "Welcome home, Miss Stackhouse." She pulls me down a dark corridor with doorways along either side. She pulls me along and leads me into a huge room much like the main living space. It is decked out in animal skin and antlers. The original man cave.

"Agnes, this is amazing." I manage to gasp, taking in the enormous bed created from hay. There were a number of fur blanket stroone across the surface. It looked warm and surprisingly comfortable.

"Rest, Sookie, we will speak again when you wake. Maybe we can exchange stories about Eric." She smiled. I smiled back at her. "I would love that." Once she left, I no longer felt the need to break down. I felt almost relieved having someone know my secret. I lied down and wrapped myself tightly in the furs and the unmistakable scent of Eric entered my nose. With that as comfort, I fell asleep quickly.

I awoke to the sound of clanging swords and grunting. I looked around, frightened, temporarily forgetting where I was. Then being here is not a dream I thought to myself. I found a beautiful dress, shawl and hair pins at the foot of my bed. Agnes I guessed. I quickly put the dress on and pinned my thick, long hair as much as I could and stepped out into the sunshine. The sun was shining brightly but the air was still chilling. I wrapped the shawl tighter around me. I spotted Eric a little farther off in the distance. He was wielding a sword at another blond haired man. Laughing and dogging the man's attempts to stab him. But once he saw me he put both of his hands up in surrender, bowed to his apponent and ran to where I was standing.

Before he reached me Agnes interlocked her arm in mine and smiled. I smiled back unable no too. "Mother, Freyja," Eric said kissing his mother's hand and bowing to me.

"Good morning, my son. _Freyja_ (she turned and smiled at me) and I have some things to discuss before you can have your time with her." Agnes said with clear authority. Eric looked at me to see if I approved of this. I nodded and smiled.

"Very well, mother. I will meet with you later." He bowed once more and ran back to where two men were fighting in his place.

Agnes smiled once more and lead me back inside of the wooden mansion. "Here, my dear, come and sit with me." She lead me to something that resembled a sofa, only it looked as though it was made of hay and animal skin. We sat down on the wannabe love seat. She seemed to like to hold my hands because she almost never let go of them.

"Now Miss Stackhouse, we have to decide what you want to tell Eric before he starts asking questions. My husband knows of your existence as well but he is the only one I have told."

"Agnes, I honestly don't know what to tell him. Will he even believe me?"

"He is the son of a seer, I don't think he will be that hard to convince. If you want my opinion Sookie my dear, it would be full disclosure." I looked at her skeptically. "I know the idea may frighten you, but if you know Eric like I think you do, you know he will find out eventually. He is very persistent as you have witnessed."

"That is putting it lightly." I blushed. It just dawned on me that Eric's mother has seen me with her son. Like _with_ him. I couldn't be more mortified.

"Don't worry child, we Vikings have no modesty." She said waving her hand in front of her face to dismiss my embarrassment. "But, Sookie my darling, you must tell him the truth. He will understand I promise you, but I warn you he will have a lot more questions than I."

"Speaking of questions, can I ask you something Miss Stackhouse?" I nod. "Exactly what year are you from?"

"2011."

"Wow," she breathed leaning back onto the seat.

"I'm sorry, Agnes, are you alright?" I just came to the realization that this is just as much of a shock for me as it was for her.

"Oh yes, yes, I am fine. Just give me time to process." I sit and wait for her breathing to regulate. "I'm sorry Sookie, I have to ask. How did you learn to speak Norse? Did Eric teach you? You speak it beautifully."

"Norse? No I never…" Wait what? I was speaking Norse this whole time and didn't even notice. Now that I listen to myself speak I know I am not speaking English. But the words flow so freely that it sounds as though it is my native language. I must have been too preoccupied with all that was going on.

"It seems there are more surprises ahead for you as well as Eric. Go now and speak to him before you over load yourself. You will feel much better when you are with him." She kissed my hands and stood to leave when I stopped her.

"Agnes, what do we tell the people in the village my name is. Sookie is too modern, and I am not exactly comfortable being called Freyja." She tapped her fingers on her chin for a moment and sighed "Aude, we shall call you Aude."

**AN:** _Okay so I might have gone back on my word a little about Sookie being pregnant *hides*_

_But I promise it is barely even part of the story. I have an idea, I swear! You just have to bare with me._

_Love you all!_


	6. Eric

**AN:** _Kind of a short chapter. I just wrote it on a whim. Please tell me if you think Eric and Sookie's relationship is going too fast, I just have a lot planned for when she gets back to the present! _

_So without further ado..._

When I woke when a chill found me from the open window next to the bed I was in. I was momentarily confused as to where exactly I was. But the memories of Agnes and Viking Eric came back to me. I curled up in the furs to cover the goose bumps that formed on my exposed skin. That's when I heard a soft humming coming from the foot of my bed. It sounded strangely familiar; sometimes _my_ Eric hummed the same tune near dawn when he thought I was sleeping. I sat up quickly looking for the source and found Eric sitting at the foot of my bed.

He looked up at me, expectantly. I took a deep breath and loudly exhaled. _I guess there is no time like the present._ Since Eric and I were alone I figured I should take Agnes's advice and lay my cards out on the table and hope for the best. I took another deep breath.

"Eric there is something I need to tell you." I said softly, trying not to meet his intense gaze. I rambled, babbled like a brook and I told him everything. About Niall about who I was, what I really looked like and when I was from, I told him about him being a vampire and Pam and his position as Sheriff. As I told him this his eyes got wider and wider with every word, he even began to look pale. "Eric, Eric? I'm sorry! I know this is a lot and I will answer any and all questions that you have but I just don't want to lie to you. I don't want there to be secrets between us like there was before. I promise I will tell you everything from now on!" I was so caught up in the moment that I wrapped my arms around his torso without thinking. But before I could pull away I felt a pair of warm, familiar arms wrap around me the way they have a million times before. And then he spoke.

"Some may think me foolish, but I find that I believe you." He kissed the top of my head lightly and his thoughts rushed into my head. _I don't know why I believe her. I feel things when I am around her that I have never felt around another. I don't understand it, but maybe I am not supposed too. I want to be with her forever. I will gladly give myself over to become the cold immortal being that gets to see her true face._ My eyes brimmed over with tears as his love wrapped itself around my mind. I rubbed face into his bare chest and he sighed. "Sookie….?" My name sounded funny in his accent, I giggled. Before he could say anything I interrupted him.

"I will answer as much as I can. But Agnes and I decided that Sookie was too modern to pass for a Viking so she suggested my name be Aude. You can call me Sookie in private though if you'd like." I replied.

"Yes, I like Sookie but Aude will do just fine for public matters." He grinned, liking the idea of seeing me in private. He looked out the window and stood. "The sun is going down, that means it is time for your feast, Sookie." He said offering a hand to me with the same excited grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and took it.

He led me back to the great hall where I had met Agnes and Ingvar not a day ago. Only this time is was completely packed with people. Candles were flickering at every turn, turning the dark and depressing cabin into a stage. Men, women, and children drinking, eating, singing and dancing all around us, it was wonderful. Eric led me right through a mob of dancing people and when we passed they stopped and gave me the same nod of respect the vampires at Fangtasia gave me. This place wasn't so different after all. He led me right up to Agnes and Ingvar's chairs. Agnes's face lit up and she jumped out of her chair to embrace me.

"Oh, my dear, I am so glad you are feeling better. You gave me quite a scare you did!"

"Yes, we wouldn't want my son's wife falling ill now would we?" Ingvar winked.

"Wife?" Eric asked a little confused. He looked at me.

"Oops, I guess I kind of left that part out, didn't I?" I replied sheepishly.

"We are wed?" He asked, clearly pleased with himself.

"In your way yes, not mine. It is not yet legal." He looked slightly deflated but he seemed to get an idea and he straightened up and mounted the steps to his father. He leaned over and whispered in his ear something I could not make out. Ingvar nodded his head a couple times in understanding. When Eric finished he looked at his father, again daring him to second guess his judgement. "I approve." Ingvar said finally and Agnes squealed.

Eric took my hand and the next thing I know he drags me into the next room. It's huge and completely empty of people. Without letting go of my hand Eric pulls me into his chest. Without missing a bead he aggressively grabbed my face and slammed his mouth down on mine. He pushed me up against the wall not breaking the kiss. I kissed him back with all that I had. I kissed him with all the love and irritation I had for _my_ Eric.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and he growled into my mouth. He finally broke the kiss but proceeded to make his lips travel across my jaw and down my neck. We found our way to a table and Eric cleared it of all its contents with a single swipe of his arm. He set me down and I took matters into my own hands, forcing his mouth back to mine. I bit his lip and he growled into the kiss again. Then he bit me back and I whimpered. He seemed to enjoy that very much. I felt his hardness press up against me and I moved my hips in response. He broke the kiss again and took my face in his hands, our noses touching. He was just about to open his mouth and say something when we heard screams coming from the great hall. I knew what was coming, but Eric did not.

Russell.

**AN:**_ I think I'll add in some present day Eric and Pam clips next chapter. I hope you guys like it so far!_

_P.S. This was my first mini attempt at lemons. Yay or nay?_


	7. Lover

**AN:** _Hey guys, I decided to split this into two chapters so there will be an update soon after this one. We will catch up with present day Eric and Pam there._

Eric stopped touching me abruptly. The sound of fighting and screaming were pounding in my ears louder that my heart that was thudding in my chest. My eyes snapped open and I tried to open my mouth and say something but Eric brought a finger to his lips, advising me to stay silent. He took three huge steps toward the door and cracked it open slightly, wanting to see what he was up against, I guess. He had no idea what he was about to get himself into. I quickly peeked into his mind to see what he was planning to do.

He was frightened, more frightened than he would ever admit. He was worried sick about his mother and father, but he wanted to be the good warrior that his father taught him to be. He thought of his older brother who died in battle not a couple months ago, his name was Leif, and he was a reckless fighter. It eventually led to his death. Then, Eric had a surge of panic run through him when he thought of where his little sister might be. Astrid was only twelve years old and, in his eyes, needed to be protected at all cost. I jumped out of his head so I could concentrate on formulating my own plan when Eric turned to me and said, "Stay here, lover. Hide behind that old shield. Do not make a sound. I will be back for you, but you must stay here." He looked so desperate and pleading I couldn't say no. I nodded. He put his hand on the door handle and winked at me and then disappeared through the doorway.

I did as he asked and hid behind a giant shield made of wood and metal. It was beautiful, and almost feminine with gold and pink flowers weaving in and out of the metal posts. All I could do was sit and wait. It was killing me; listening to the sounds of fighting and dying made me sick to my stomach. Agnes was out there for God's sake! Not to mention Eric! What was I thinking? I should never have agreed to stay put. I pushed away the heavy armor and made my way quickly to the door but when I reached for the handle I found that I physically could not touch it. I tried over and over again just to grab the door and rip it open. But I couldn't even touch the handle. What was going on? It wasn't even closed all the way so I tried to best of my ability to see if Eric was okay.

Apparently some candles that lined the great hall were knocked over in the struggle because I could see that the actually building was on fire! Smoke was saturating the air too quickly and I began to choke and cough as it seeped into the room I could not escape from. I heard angry grunts from Eric and other men trying to fight off Russell and his wolves. Russell stepped into my line of vision for a moment then quickly disappeared. I heard him cackling and cursing at the "filthy blood sags with the sharp toys". I saw Eric run full speed at Russell with an axe. Russell was too busy telling a stray wolf to "get the fuck up" that Eric struck him hard in the neck. Russell spun around, livid and let his fangs click out. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker making it hard for me to see what was happening outside of the tiny room I was prisoner in. The smoke was coming through the crack in the door fast, and the smoke began to move strangely at my feet, it began to curve and swirl in a circle. I blinked a couple times when suddenly a familiar figure started materializing from the smoke. Niall?

"Niall?" I vocalized my confusion. "Niall is that you?"

"Yes, my child, you must forgive me for not making an appearance earlier but I had to tend to your Viking first. You know how violent he can be when he doesn't get his way." Niall seemed to be completely unfazed by the screams and clanging of swords coming from the room next to us.

"Niall what am I going to do? Eric needs my help out there! I know what Russell is capable of, I may not be able to actually fight but I can get people out! I can't move though. I physically cannot put my hand on the door!" I was practically hysterical, but Niall showed little emotion.

"My child, you cannot interfere any more than you already have. And I cannot allow you to put yourself in harm's way. Your vampire would never forgive me if he never got to see you again. This is for your own good, Sookie, let things happen as there are meant to happen." Niall did something unusual and he embraced me. "Let things happen as they are meant to happen," he repeats, "and you will be back home when you are ready to be." He gave me one last, knowing smile and disappeared from my arms. Fucker.

How was I supposed to sit here and do nothing while human Eric was out there fighting vampire Russell? I couldn't do it. The sounds of fighting were still raping my ears and the smoke from the fire was starting to cloud my vision. I was totally done with this damsel in distress shit. I was going to help Eric if Niall liked it or not.

I tried to block out all the surrounding distractions and focus on my emotions. I took all my anger at Russell, frustration from Niall, desperation to help Eric and pushed it down, down, down until the palms of my hands began to glow. I raised them in front of me and closed my eyes, releasing all of my built up energy at the door that would lead me to Eric. There was an amazing white light and a loud bang. I looked at where the door used to be to find pieces of splintered wood that exploded across the ground. I leapt through the door way quickly and called, "Eric!" through the fog. No response. "Eric?" I tried again, panic starting to seep into my voice.

I was spinning in circles, lost in the smoke when a pair of strong arms grabbed me around the waist. I screamed. "Lover, lover, you're okay, it's me. Shhh. It's okay I have you." He spun me around and pulled me into him. The smell of dirt, sweat, and blood radiated off of him but it didn't particularly bother me. I nuzzled my face into his chest, relaxing into him when suddenly my head snapped up. "Eric? Where is he? Where is Russell? We have to kill him!" I am beginning to feel hysterical again. Eric hold me closer.

"The sharp toothed man is dead. I have seen to that." Eric said revenge in his eyes. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God, but where is Agnes? Is she okay? What about your father?" He held me at arm's length so he could look at me in the face and he shook his head. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Eric. What about your sister, Astrid?" I was bracing myself for the response. I wasn't even sure I want to know.

"Astrid is not injured. She was playing with her friend Sigrid on the other side of the village. Sigrid's mother, Vigdis stayed with the children when her father, Rolf, came to help fight. He informed me that she was safe." That was a small relief. Eric looked down on me sadly, he held me to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I returned the favor and rubbed reassuring circles on his back. People began to arrive from around the village and Eric told some of them to put out the fire and some of them to clean up. We walked together to a very old looking man and woman. Eric greeted them and told them that a funeral would be held tomorrow at dawn. They simply nodded their heads and held each of Eric's hands to comfort him. "Thank you Geir." He nodded at the man. "And you, Hilde." The old woman rubbed his one large hand in both of her small ones and replied, "Anything for you, Eric. You have done so much for our family, it is the least we can do to repay you."

Eric and I walk together back across the square toward the huge house where Agnes let me sleep. He doesn't say anything so I don't either. He just watched his parents die. He walked me into what I consider now to be "my" room and sat down on the bed. I stayed standing, expecting him to say something but he remained silent. After a moment or two of stillness, Eric looked up at me and patted his lap. I sat without hesitation. We fit perfectly together, and he resting his chin in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but moan in contentment. He rocked me back and forth for a while, humming the same familiar tune from earlier before rolling both of us over so we were lying on the bed. I laughed a little at the unexpected intimacy. He planted a couple of sweet kisses on my shoulder and neck. "Let us sleep, lover. We must wake very early in the morning tomorrow." The arm that was resting on my hip was now patting around searching for my hand. I gladly gave it to him and he gave a little moan himself. I pulled the fur blanket over the both of us and Eric snuggled closer.

"Eric?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you call me lover before?"

"Hmmm," he said slightly confused, "I actually don't know. It just felt… right I guess? Was I wrong? Would you like me to call you something else?" Eric was afraid he'd did something wrong? He had no idea how right he was.

"No, no, no," I protested quickly, "It's just that the other you, the one where I'm from, calls me that too." He chuckled softly and trailed his nose across my shoulder. "I'm glad I'm doing something right." He laughed again and then we both fell asleep.

**AN:** _I hope you guys liked it. I know Eric doesn't seem to upset about his parents but please don't feel ripped off, I will explore his emotions more at the funeral. I promise!_

_Thank you all for reading and your lovely reviews!_

_XOXO_


	8. Sneak Peak

**AN:** _So because you guys have been so kind to me in my reviews I decided that I would give you a little sneak peak into what happens later when Sookie and Eric meet up again in the present. I hope you enjoy it! ;)_

I don't know what attracted me to this strange and somewhat tacky vampire bar, but I found I couldn't just drive by. I get carded by a bitchy looking vampire with long golden hair. She seems to want to drain every human in the place. I probably should have been terrified. Going to a vampire bar, by myself, in the middle of the night was not the best idea. I knew this; yet, I didn't go back to my car and go straight home. I couldn't.

The atmosphere of the bar was dark and frightening, but I found comfort in it. It felt like an old, worn out blanket that doesn't exactly keep you warm, but makes you feel better emotionally. I guess I am as crazy as everyone says. Only Sookie Stackhouse would feel relief at a place like this.

I never had a problem with vampires, even when they first came out of the coffin. I guess that's why I felt safe here, that had to be it. I sat down at the bar and looked around. I felt a sort of déjà vu, like I'd been here before. But I was sure I hadn't. That's when I saw him. He was sitting in a very old looking throne with small gold flowers and leaves carved into it. Suddenly, a flash of an elderly woman sitting in his place flashed before my eyes. That was weird. I shook my head, ridding my mind of the woman. He looked strong, and powerful, and slightly… sad. He had blond hair that was cropped short and slicked back. I got another flash of him clad in animal skin with his hair running down past his shoulders. He was holding an axe, but the expression on the long haired man's face was sad too. I shook my head again in attempt to clear my mind. I put down my gin and tonic. Obviously, the alcohol in this is going to my head. He sees me, catching my eyes in his and my vision explodes. I see him on the beach with a red haired woman, they are laughing and playing. He play-tackles her into the water and she shrieks in mock protest. They are beautiful together. I get another flash. He is wielding a gigantic sword and roaring at the top of his lungs. He is almost completely covered in blood and is panting, wiping the sweat from his brow. Another flash he is lying in the woods alone, its dark and his chest barely rises when he takes a breath. Blood is coming from his nose and mouth. He closes his eyes. I want to help him so badly, I want to run to him and say everything will be alright.

I forget where I am when these images attack me and the only thing I can do is breathe "Eiríkr".

**AN:** _Review! Please tell me if you hate it, but keep in mind it is just a rough copy. Some ideas were floating around in my head and I quickly jotted them down._

_Love you all! XOXO_


	9. Astrid

**AN:** _Okay guys, this is a really fast moving chapter. I decided to speed things up a bit because I still have a lot to cover when Sookie comes back to the present. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors, I really just wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy it!_

What felt like a few minutes later I woke up to Eric moving next to me. I smiled up at him sleepily. "Mmmm hi," I said, rubbing my eyes and leaning up to peck his mouth softly. He smiled, "I'm sorry to wake you, lover, but we must be going to the ceremony now. We can catch up on some more rest later." I nodded and stretched my arms out before making my way to where Eric was standing. I hugged him around his waist and he hummed happily. We dressed quickly (Eric helped me pick out something of Agnes's). A stab of pain hit me as I put it on, but Eric insisted that she would have wanted someone to get some use out of her things.

Eric and I walked across the village together. It was freezing so I wrapped my thick cloak around me tighter and wrapped both of my arms around Eric's elbow. I snuggled into his side to share body heat. It was strange feeling, the heat radiate from his skin, but at this moment I wasn't complaining. He led me to the edge of the huge, dark forest that almost surrounded the village, where two bodies lay covered under white sheets. We sat together for the ceremony among dozens upon dozens of men, women, and children. Many people stood and shared a poem or a memory of Ingvar and Agnes Norseman. I tried to stop myself from crying but it was inevitable. It reminded me of how I felt when I lost Gran. I didn't know either of Eric's parents for very long but the time I spent with them would be unforgettable. I even saw Eric shed a tear or two but I didn't comment, I only huddled closer to him and traced circles on his back, like Gran used to do to me when I couldn't sleep.

When the ceremony was over the village gathered together and lit a huge bon fire to celebrate the lives of Eric's parents. People shared stories of battle and memories that warmed my heart to hear. It seems Ingvar and Agnes were the kindest, most compassionate people that anyone ever met. People sang songs and drank something that tasted a lot like beer. Men came over to Eric and told him how brave and noble his father was. They shared stories of how Ingvar saved their lives and laughed in the face of danger. Women came up and told stories of how Agnes told them their futures. The atmosphere was strange, the happiness of life and the sorrow of death swirled in the air and brought tears to my eyes.

Half way through the night Eric's sister, Astrid, came to sit by us. Trailing behind her was a cute little rag doll with golden straw hair. She told me she named the doll Sookie, after a character in a story her Mama once told her. The tears that were forming in my eyes spilled out, I tried to sniff them back but I couldn't. Astrid saw my sadness and snuggled in by my side, wrapping her little arms around my waist. "Don't cry, Aude. Momma really liked you, she told me so. I like you too and so does Sookie." She smiled sweetly up at me. When I dried my tears Astrid began babbling away. She was telling me stories and asking me questions about everything! She asked me if I was really Freyja sent down by Odin to be with Eric. Eric and I both laughed at that and told her that I was not. She thought her Momma gave me the name Aude because she didn't want everyone to know I really was Freyja. Well she had the first part right. She told me I was a very pretty and that she hoped to be as pretty as me some day.

"Oh sweetie, you already are. You look just like your Momma. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"Papa did, but I thought he was just teasing me," she blushed at me compliment. She and I sat together for the rest of the night, until she grew sleepy and rested her head in my lap. I stroked her hair and hummed her a tune that Gran hummed to me until she fell asleep.

When the sun finally rose people began to make their way back to their houses. "It is time to venture home, my love," he said with a wink. He offered to carry Astrid but I refused him. I wanted to take care of her and she was already fast asleep. I didn't want to risk waking her. I thought of Agnes and how she would miss seeing her daughter grow up, but I guess maybe she already knew. I hoped Agnes would see Gran in heaven. They would have been great friends if they were alive at the right times.

Once we got back home Eric and I placed Astrid on her bed and tucked her in. This is what it feels like to have children, I thought to myself. Eric and I quietly made it back to what I now considered our room and flashed me an all too familiar grin. Oh boy.

"Sookie, my dear, I think we must be getting some sleep too. I really am _very_ tired." He stretched his arms out and pretended to yawn. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. I guess Eric was pretty much himself no matter what time period he's in.

"Okay Eric, I think it's time for bed." That was the first night we slept together. It was strange at first. It was not just me who had to break our kisses for air anymore. And this time I could hear his thoughts loud and clear. But with him my telepathy wasn't an issue. His thoughts were filled with love and compliments. As we moved together he thought that he loved me. Over and over again in his mind he told me he loved me. I wanted to tell him I loved him too, but he beat me to the punch. We climaxed together. I was still coming down from my orgasm when he whispered, "Jag älskar dig, min enda älskare. Jag delar allt jag har kommer du. Jag är din för att ta."

"I love you too, Eric. I am yours, only yours. Forever." He kissed me gentle on the mouth and sat up, bringing me with him. He held both of my hands in his and placed them on his chest.

"Sookie, Aude, Freyja, my one and only lover, I have been raised to act without hesitation and that is what I am doing now. I know that I love you no matter how short the time we have had together will be. I will lie with no one but you. I will share my mind and my heart with no one but you. I don't know how much time we have until you leave me," his eyes looked sad but he continued, "but I need to know if you can love the mere human I am as much as your vampire." I opened my mouth to tell him that he is the vampire I love, that the mortal and immortal Eric are one in the same but he stops me. "If you love me as I love you, then you will do me the honor of marrying me." Tears welled in my eyes and I nodded me head, I couldn't speak. The words he was speaking now are the one I have been waiting to here for months now (since the human/vampire marriage law was lifted in Louisiana). "What, lover? I can't hear you?" He teased with a grin.

"Yes, Eric, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I love you, more than anything. I don't know how long I will be here but I don't care if I never go home. I have you, forever."

"Forever," he said with a smile. The sweet smile he had on morphed into a grin when he lifted me off the bed and swung me around in circles. I laughed hysterically and tried to make him stop. When he finally did he flopped me down on the bed and began to tickle me anywhere he could reach. I screeched and flailed trying to hit his hands away. I was happy, we were happy.

It was like this for three full days and nights. Laughter and smiles. No more sorrow or pain. When Eric was called to work with the other men of the village Astrid and I laughed together and played with her dolls. I felt like a child again. I realized I was making up for the childhood that I had lost because of my disability and my 'funny' Uncle Bartlett. I was incandescent. Cloud nine had nothing on how I felt in those days. But on the fourth day those feelings of happiness were increased ten-fold. Eric and I were scheduled to be married that day.

Eric told me that he had all the arrangements taken care of and I wasn't to worry about a thing. I rolled my eyes, _that high handed bastard_.

To be honest I didn't care that much because what did I know about traditional Viking weddings? And it's not like I wanted to invite anyone in particular so I let him have his fun.

To even be able to get married Eric told the village elders that I was betrothed to his brother and that since Leif died in battle it fell to him to marry me. I didn't want him to lie, but it was necessary. The night before the wedding I sent him away. I'd be damned if I didn't keep some of my traditions. Before he left he told me something that shocked me.

"Do you know when I knew I loved you," I was funny to have the conversation again with Viking Eric. When I talked about this with my Eric he told me that he loved me ever since Dallas when I stayed with Godric.

"No, when?" I replied sweetly, batting my eyelashes just a little bit.

"Since you told off that Griotgard fucker," he grinned. I burst out laughing. I forgot how much Eric liked it when I went all Sassy Fairy on him. He kissed me on the mouth deeply and moved to leave. I let out a whimper in protest. "Sookie, you are the one who wants me to leave. All you have to do is say the words and I am yours the entire night." He emphasized the few words and rubbed his hands across his chest and torso. Shepherd of Judea save me. That man could tempt the devil himself. I closed my eyes tight, trying to resist grabbing him and pulling him back down to bed.

"It's only one night, it's only one night," I muttered to myself softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him sternly. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, lover." And with that he was gone.

The ceremony was beautiful it took place right in the middle of the square. The statue I once thought was cold and frightening was now peaceful and comforting. I felt as though he was protecting me, watching over me. I smiled up at him and thought of Niall for the first time in days. For some reason I could feel him watching me. He knew this would happen, I was sure of it. I turned and smiled at Eric as we stood in front of the whole village. He took his hands in mine, and I was home.

After the ceremony Astrid and Eric and I danced and sang with many other people of the village. Living here was like living with family. Everyone was so welcoming and happy for Eric and I. They trusted and loved me because Eric did. The celebration lasted an entire week. An entire week of dancing, singing, drinking, and laughing; I found that most girls were jealous. They had wanted Eric to sweep them off their feet for years. But they were happy for me just the same. Some of them came to us and congratulated us. One girl in particular stood out to me. She reminded me of Amelia. Her name was Aunna and she was about six months pregnant. She soon became my closest friend, well except for Astrid who told anyone who would listen that she was my best friend and I was hers.

That's why Aunna and Astrid were the first to know, after Eric, that I was pregnant. Leif was born not even a year after the wedding. Next came Ivar in the summer and lastly came Pamela, also known as Eric's little angel. The people of the village found her strange little foreign name odd and hard to pronounce but Eric and I were the only ones who knew how special our little girls name was. In the years Eric and I have been married he taught me everything he knew about fighting and tracking and hunting. By the time Pamela was born I could wield a sword more skillfully than most of the men in the village. Over the years there have been many attacks on our land because the place we inhabit is so fertile. I would fight alongside Eric and his men, killing anyone who dare endanger my family without a second thought. I had the blood lust of a new born vampire.

When I woke up next to Eric, like I did so many days before, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was hard to keep track of months and years at this time, but if I were to guess I would say I have been here in the Viking Era for the better half of five years. My two little boys are learning to become men and little Pamela Adele is becoming a little lady. I nudge Eric awake. "Eric, I think something's wrong." I tell him worried.

"It's alright, lover, I have you. We are safe, the children are safe." He words were reassuring but they didn't completely ease my troubled mind.

That very night there was another attack, only this one was much worse than all the others. The intruders knew everything about our fighting strategy. They knew our holes and weaknesses; I couldn't help but scan the minds of the intruders quickly. When I did I saw something I hadn't seen in over five years. They had been glamoured! I lifted my shields completely to find two voids hovering around the edge of the forest. And that's when I knew I wouldn't be around for much longer. Eric was looking older and older so I knew this day would come soon. Eric and I were running around the house picking up our swords and shields and protective armor when I stopped Eric. I looked at him and in that moment I swear he could read my mind.

"Sookie, no, not yet. Please not yet." He fell to his knees and dropped his weapon.

"I know, I know, but it's not forever, my love." We sat together on the floor of our home and cried in each others' arms. The sound of battle grew closer and I took his face into my hands. "We must go, we must fight now Eric. But promise me our children will be safe. Promise me!" His eyes were red from tears as I am sure mine were too and he nodded.

"I promise. We will see each other again, lover. And then it will be forever." He was suddenly proud and sure of himself. I could hear screaming and swords clanging, they were almost at our door.

"Yes, yes, yes. Forever." I kissed him in between each word and the doors of our home burst open.

**AN:**_ Review, and please tell me if you think it went to fast or if it seems unrealistic in any way. Next chapter will been EPOV in the present so that gives you something to look forward to! I love you all! XOXO_


	10. Lost

**AN:** _I am on a roll guys! I couldn't stop writing! So here you go, I know how you guys hate to wait._

EPOV

I sat on my throne in the middle of Fangtasia and thought about her for the millionth time this week. Thoughts of her just remind me of how it has been since I was able to hold her. My beautiful wife, Aude. I missed her more and more each year and every time I thought of her I felt like something was missing. Something I was just on the verge of remembering, like the dreams I used to have in my human life. I know her name was Aude but I feel like that is not exactly right. Maybe it was a nickname I am not remembering? Information like this is the things that have driven me to the verge of insanity. Pam is getting increasingly worried about my mental state, I can tell, but I can't help but feel like something is missing. I can feel it but I can't touch it or see it. That would be enough to drive any man (vampire or otherwise) mad. It has been like this since Godric's death five years ago. Godric would not allow me to end my existence with him but when I went to rest that morning I had the strangest dream.

Godric was standing on the roof of the hotel I was staying at while in Dallas to search for him. Only he wasn't alone. He was talking to a beautiful blond angel. They were talking and she was so sad, tears spilled from her eyes as she said her last goodbye to my maker. Right before the sun took him Godric asked the angel to care for me. This beautiful blond angel was sent for me.

Every now and again I would feel like someone was behind me or holding me when I was at rest, but when I would turn around or finally rise there would be no one there and I was alone once again. I hoped it was her, I hoped I wasn't losing my mind like Pam suspected. I hoped she would come to me one day, and until then I would wait with bated breath. I smiled when I thought of getting to see her in the flesh. A repulsive fangbanger mistook my smile for my angel for one for her. She attempted to look seductive as she sauntered over to me. Before she could get within five feet on me I bared my fangs in warning. She was either too stupid to notice my range or too stupid not to care.

"Hey baby wanna dance?" She licked her lips and rubbed her hands along the side of her neck, exposing her throat. Little does she know I wouldn't take her blood if I were starving.

"Baby?" I ask my rage ready to spill over at any moment, "I am over a thousand years old." I growled at her. She winked, and that's when I lost it. I stood and was in front of her in seconds, my hand firmly around her neck. I gave it a slight squeeze and she sputtered.

"Eric," Pam was at my side in a moment. I knew that tone. Pam was becoming increasingly impatient with my outrageous mood swings. I release the sniveling girl; she drops to the floor and squirms away quickly. Pam looks at me pity and worry clear in her eyes.

"Don't look at me that way, Pam," I said impatiently.

"Master, I mean no disrespect but I think you should go home."

"Why would I do that?" I know the reason but I am not leaving. I can't stand to be alone lately; I avoid it at all costs. But I do not let Pam know how weak I have become.

"You sulk around on your throne all night then you go batshit on random 'costumers'. They come here for the thrill of a near death experience not that actually thing."

"You are right, I know I've not been myself recently but I will not go home. I am Sheriff and I have work and a bar to oversee. I will better control my emotions, especially my 'sulking'. Just get me a True Blood and I will be fine." I plaster on my signature grin and I see her visibly relax. She rolls her eyes.

"What is it with you and that bottled shit anyway? You and I both know it's vile, and you can have anyone you desire."

"Haven't you heard? I'm mainstreaming." I tease to hide my real reason for the synthetic shit I have been ingesting for the past five years. Truth be told, I can't hold down real blood anymore. Every human I have attempted to feed from has been nothing short of sickening. I would bite down on their skin and instead of blood I taste something resembling vinegar. It makes me gag and spit out the contents. I didn't even think I had a gag reflex anymore. It came to the point where I was actually worried for my health. I called Dr. Ludwig and even she did not know why I was experiencing such difficulty feeding.

Pam quickly returned with my blood and I sat again on my throne. Whenever I sit here I think of her. And how she loved it when I sat in front of the village, she told me that power was a huge turn on. I was just finishing my blood when I scanned the bar for the enth time tonight when my world stopped. Every vile fangbanger and tourist stopped moving in the middle of dancing and talking. It was like someone, somewhere, hit pause on my existence.

My little angel walked through the doors of the club and looked around curiously. Pam glared at her like she wanted nothing more than to drain her dry. That alone makes me want to zoom across the room and stand between her and my angel. The angel walked up to the bar with all the confidence of a super model. For all I knew she was a super model. If she wasn't she should have been. She ordered a drink from Felicia. Gin and Tonic. Why was that familiar? Once Felicia handed the angel her drink she looked around again. This time her eyes landed on mine and my vision exploded. I saw Aude and myself when our first child was born. The look of pride on her face could only be matched by mine. I had a son, a first born son. My vision blurred and I saw her fighting next to me with all the power of a Viking man. She skillfully swung her sword and fought by my side in her first battle. At times like these her telepathy came in handy. I would warn her of impeding attacks and tell her to protect our children without giving myself away. Eventually she learned, with the help of my mother's journals, to project her thoughts onto me. My vision blurred again to when I first laid eyes on her. My men and I thought she was a goddess. I don't think we were wrong. My vision blurred one last time and I saw the angel's face next to Aude's and I knew.

Everything came back to me all at once. How could I have forgotten? Sookie. She said it was goodbye, but not goodbye forever. Forever. She promised me the night she left. I would hold her to that promise. I watched her chest rise and fall a few times and blush spill across her cheeks. I was floored when she spoke, in the smallest, softest breath she whispered "Eiríkr".

**AN:** _Review! Tell me if you liked it, hate it, whatever. I wanted to portray how lost Eric is without Sookie but badass Eric will make an appearence very soon so don't worry. As always I love you all to death! XOXO_


	11. Reunited

**AN:** _As always exuse the constant change of tenses. I can never seem to stick with one. Enjoy._

**SPOV**

Before I even recovered from the vivid flashes that assaulted my mind I noticed that he was standing, towering over every other person in the club. I broke away from his stare to scan his body, he wore dark wash jeans with worn, black combat boots with a black v neck tee and a leather jacket. He screamed 'DANGER' but that only made him more irresistible.

Then he started to walk toward me, he walked through the crowd of half naked dancing women who took every chance they could to try to discreetly touch him. He shrugged them off as if they were insects buzzing around him. I watched as the crowd parted like the red sea when he neared me. His strut, yes strut, was strong and determined the little voice in my head screamed for me to run or hide but I found myself quite unable to move. I met his eyes again.

I stood too, my body acting of its own accord and took a step in his direction. It felt like some invisible string was tugging me behind my navel toward the beautiful man, the tugging grew stronger and stronger as we came closer to each other. It came to the point where I could no longer resist the pull.

I went to take another step but before I could he appeared in front of me in a blink. He was much too close but at the same time I found it wasn't close enough. I itched to grab his hand to put my hands on his chest or wrap my arms around his neck. I clenched my fists at my sides to stop my compulsive urge to touch him. Once my eyes met his I knew I was done for. He held my gaze, making me feel like a prisoner in the beautiful blue oceans that lead to his soul. I felt like I was drowning in them, gasping for reality like air. He could not be real, if I am dreaming I never want to wake up. I watched him unblinkingly as he lifted his hand from his side to touch the very tips of his fingers to my cheek. My eyes grew wide and he hesitated slightly, but when his skin made contact with mine both of our hesitation was forgotten.

"Sookie," he whispered dragging his finger tips lightly across my skin, "Sookie." He knew my name? But then again I knew his. I am so sure his name is Eric. I can feel his name sing in my veins. Eric… Eric… Eric, each pump of my heart hums. I sigh under his cool touch.

"Eric," I reach my hand up to mimic his touch. When my skin touches his I feel him shiver and I gasp. My mind gets bombarded with more images and I pull my hand away.

I know everything. How could I have forgotten? Forever. I promised him forever. "Eiríkr är det verkligen du?" I can hardly hear what I am saying but I know that it is in his native tongue. His eyes widen and red begins to appear in them. He knows who I am but this small confirmation startles him. How could I ever forget the love of my life? Eric. I know everything about him, I know him better than anyone (even better than Pam at this point). I know his reactions, feelings, and thoughts like I know my own.

We are so caught up in the moment I don't even notice him lean in, the next thing I know my face is in his hands and his mouth is attacking mine and I can't help but respond. My hands are all over his abs and chest. I snake my hands up around his neck and I tug on his hair slightly. He lets out a growl and moves his hands from my cheeks into my hair. Our teeth are scraping against each other to try to be closer. I take his bottom lip between my teeth and he drops fang. I quickly wrap my tongue around one and suck. He moans and folds me in his arms, slamming me against his chest and circling his arms around me. Then he's gone.

My eyes snap open to see Pam behind Eric her jaw slacked open. Gran used to call it catching flies. My hand flies up to cover my mouth and I giggle.

"Eiríkr, vad i helvete? Vem är liten Bo Peep och varför har hon dig så förälskad?" Pam lifted a skeptical eyebrow and I giggle even more. Little does Pam know I understand everything she's saying, and what is with her calling me Little Bo Peep? Pam glanced at me and scanned my body in approval. "Jag antar att jag redan vet svaret på det. Hon är ganska en bit, tror du att du kanske kan dela? Vi kunde visa henne njutning hon har aldrig ens föreställa sig ..." Pam said as she sauntered over to me. She winked, and before Eric would rip her throat out I answered her.

"Åh Pam, jag saknar dig och din lesbisk konstigheter. Men om du inte vill Erik gå mitten ont på dig, föreslår jag att du håller plocka upp linjer till ett minumum." I smiled sweetly at her and winked back. Needless to say she was floored, and Eric was no longer seething with rage. He broke out laughing and kissed me deeply.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He said grinning.

"Not in the last thousand years, no."

"A thousand… what? Eric, who is she? I don't get it are you playing a joke on me? Is this payback for last months credit card bill because I can explain…" Pam's mind spun and she looked as though she might faint. "AND WHY CAN SHE SPEAK NORSE BETTER THAN ME?" Pam whined.

"No, Pamela this is not a joke. There is a lot I need to explain to you, but I now is not the time." Eric said reassuringly. I guessed Pam could feel Eric's emotions through their bond because she physically relaxed.

"Are you sure I can't have her… just for an hour or two?" Pam teased.

"Pamela, that's enough."

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Sookie and I are going back into my office, come in when you are finished closing up for the night." Pam just rolled her eyes, winked at me and turned on her heels to head back to manning the door.

Once Pam left my mind was immediately invaded by various tourists and fangbangers. They had watched our entire display and I wasn't the wiser. This was so not good for Eric's big bad vampire persona. "Skit. Hade alla bara vittne om att?" I whispered to him, he just wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to his office.

Once we crossed the entrence way he scooped me up into his arms, I know what's coming but before I could even open my mouth and tell him "You wouldn't dare." But it's too late he pecked my lips and began swinging me around in circles. I screamed and laughed uncontrollably. "Eric, please. Let me down!" He showed no signs of forfeit, so I had to bring out my heavy artillery. "As your wife I command you to put me down at once!" I try to sound scary and mean, and he puts me down gently never removing his hands from my waist.

"Yes, mistress." He says in mock apology. He has on his signature grin. I remember how much he loves it when I take control. "Sookie, lover? You really remember?" He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, how could I have forgotten? I made a promise. Forever, right?" I turn around to look at him and give him by best sweet smile. He grins.

"Lover, you have so much you need to tell me about. You must tell me everything! Where do we even start?"

"Let's start with what happened after I left?" When I say this his posture clearly changes. He is no longer confident and strong. His shoulders hunch and he looks down at the ground.

"It was very different when you left. You remember the fight? When the intruders broke down our door we fought with everything we had. You and I together like always. But when the fight was nearly over we turned our backs to each other to slay the men attacking us from either side and when I turned back to you all I saw were the bloody corpse of the intruder and your sword and armor on the ground. I knew you were gone." Bloody tears fell from his eyes.

"Eric, I'm here now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere… forever." I stroked the side of his face and wiped the blood from under his eyes.

"I had to hold a funeral for you. The whole village was there, even Griotgard." He smiled a little but his face fell again too quickly. "We mourned you for a week. I am glad you were not there to see how destroyed Astrid was. She cried herself to sleep for almost a month, she wouldn't let anyone have your clothes but her and she slept with your blanket. I couldn't bare her agony any longer so I told her everything. About who you were and where you were from, I told her about what I would become. I told her about what she would I have to do when I 'died'. She cried even harder for a couple days after that but she was glad I told her. She told me she loved you even more. You really were her most trusted and loyal friend." It was my turn to shed tears. How could I have not told Astrid? Or Aunna? I should have told them.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I should have told her before I left. It would have been much easier for everyone." Eric takes his turn to hold my face and wipe my tears.

"I don't think so, lover. I think that knowing you were leaving at any moment would change how she was with you. I, at least, knew I would see you again, she had no hope of that." I nod and try to control my tears. I will never see my friend or my little sister-in-law ever again. "Don't be too sad, lover. She and Aunna loved you very much and they knew how much they meant to you. We don't have to talk about it now. We have plenty of time to talk about this later. Let me take you home, lover. I can see you are tired."

"I am tried but I asked. And I still would like to know what I missed. Can we talk about it on the way home?"

"Of course, lover, whatever you want." He kissed the top of my head lightly and held my hands in his. "Let me just tell Pam that we are leaving." He leads me out of the office and back into the bar, everyone is staring again and I feel the pressure of everyone's thoughts pressing down on my brain. I squeeze my eyes shut and Eric growls at a particularly disgusting fangbanger who is giving me stares that could kill.

We arrive at the main entrance of the club and Pam licks her lips at me. How could I ever have forgotten Pam? She and I used to have so much fun with Eric. We used to play the best practical jokes and tease him by talking dirty to each other. Oh, how I missed her. "Master," she says to Eric, bowing her head a little.

"Pam, I will be driving Sookie home and I need you to see over the bar for the remainder of the evening. No argument or I will revoke all of your credit card privileges for a year." The grin fell off her face and she straightened her posture.

"Yes master, but may I ask our Miss Stackhouse a small question?"

"You may ask her anything you like but she is not required to answer."

"I have a lot of questions for you Sookie but let's start small shall we? Eric insists that I will know all soon but I can't help but ask you one thing: why do I feel as though I know you?" Eric barks out a laugh.

"Pam, you do know me. You and I," I say pointing from myself to her, "we go way back. How else would I know about 'the vault' or that you secretly want to be a Victoria Secret model?" The look of shock on her face makes Eric almost wheeze with laughter.

"I will explain everything later, Pamela." Eric says to her and then sweeps me out of the door. I look back and see that Pam's mouth is still hanging open. Eric pulls me into his Corvette without hesitation.

**AN:** _Review! I was originally going to have Sookie and Eric's first kiss be after everything is explained about what happened with their lives but I thought that was kind of unrealistic. I think we all know they would be on each other like white on rice. I hope you like it this way instead! As always I love you all. XOXO_


	12. Prophecy

**AN:** _I am so sorry everyone for the long wait. I lost my muse briefly, but I promise I am back now. And in my haste to get this up I didn't even proof read this chapter so excuse any errors. I hope it was worth the wait._

**NPOV** (Niall)

When I tapped my grand child's forehead, I was unsure as to where I was sending her. True, it was my magic that helped her escape but I had no control over where she was being sent. That was up to her, but anywhere was better than here, now, in this time. When the Ancient Pythoness told me of the future that was in store for the Viking and Sookie, I knew I had to do something. I may not be a promoter of their relationship, I would much prefer she mate with a fairy, or even a were, but what the Ancient Pythoness saw could not go on ignored.

She summoned me the night before last and I listened to her tell a tale of a brave, strong, fairy hybrid/ telepath and her mate, a Viking vampire. They had been through so much together, yet their devotion and loyalty to protecting each other went unfazed. The years went by and they found that Sookie didn't age as much as a normal human, because of her fairy heritage. Their relationship and their world was at peace for the first time in a long time and then tragedy struck. Sookie's former lover, Bill Compton, kidnapped Sookie from her human brother's house one afternoon. Compton was obsessed with Sookie for years after she ended things with him and he went completely mad. He calculated and planned his revenge carefully on her carefully, so carefully that he actually succeeded. He drained six full blooded fairies that he managed to catch over the years and day-walked into Jason's home and abducted Sookie right from under the Viking's nose.

When the Viking woke in the evening he found his wife, broken and mangled on the front porch of her home. And all hell broke loose. He lost himself completely in his rage. He slaughtered massive amounts of humans and vampires alike. No one dared to challenge him. His killing rampage lasted for a total of fifty years until he finally took his own child's life. That one event snapped him out of his rage and he was so consumed with sorrow and guilt the Viking met the sun.

By the end of her story I was seething with rage. I would not let this happen to her. My grand child would never experience any of this. I was going to be sure of it. The Ancient Pythoness told me to do all that I could to prevent this fate. And I knew what I had to do. I had to start her life with a clean slate.

I closed my eyes and sensed her location and popped there immediately. I opened my eyes to see I was in the Viking's office in Fangtasia. I quickly rearranged my features to seem calm and unafraid of what was to befall my little girl.

"Niall? What are you doing here? There are like a ton of hungry vamps in the next room!"

"Calm yourself child, I am in no danger." _But you are_ I thought. I focused on keeping my voice level, and my mask in place.

"Okay, then why are you here?" She looked frightened, and she should be but I was going to fix this. I was going to change everything. I promised Adele I would let nothing happen to her and I was going to keep that promise.

"I have caught wind of an impending attack on you and your Viking, but needn't fret, I have found a solution. I can't explain it to you now, but you will discover my plan for yourself soon enough. I'm sorry, my child." Tears were threatening to give away my calm façade but I quickly touched my finger to her forehead and she was gone.

The magic I used on her was to bring her to where she would be the safest and happiest. I thought maybe she would have brought herself to Adele. To be sure she was safe I located her and popped in to find where she sent herself. Imagine my surprise when I see a very tanned, very human, Viking sitting with a her on in a ship cabin. But she didn't look like Sookie at all. It seemed that my idea had worked, her Fae magic kicked in on it's own when I gave her some of mine. All she needed was a little push. I watched him bring her to his village, disguising myself as a statue of Odin, and I saw how much he really made Sookie happy. I would no longer argue with them about their relationship, they truly did love each other and I was going to make sure Sookie would get the happy ending she deserved.

Content with my findings, I knew I now had to face the Viking and his progedy. The phone in my pocket rang once. _Speak of the devil._

"Viking, I know you may be upset with me but you have to let me explain. I have good reason for my actions if you would only hear me."

"Do not 'Viking' me you withered old man! You cannot take my wife from me; I will kill you without hesitation. You have no idea what you have set in motion, if you do not bring her back to me I swear to the gods I will hunt you down and happy remove each of your limbs from your body!" His voice was dripping with rage, as I expected it would. He would not take this lightly, but if I give him an honest explanation he would see what I have done is for the better.

"Northman, my grandchild was in danger and I did what I had to do to keep her safe, and she is safe. She will return to you but she will not be the same and nor will you."

"I am in no fucking mood for your riddles, Niall. Tell me where she is!"

"She is with the only person I will ever trust with her, she is with you. A different you, in a different time."

"What do you mean by a different me, am I with her when I had no memory? How can he keep her safe, he knows nothing of war or hardship! All he knows is her! I can protect her here, now. I need her." I can't let him ask to many questions, but I don't want him to lose control like the Ancient Pythoness predicts he will.

"No, she is with the you that knows of war, and honor, and hunger, and grief. She is with you when you needed her the most, when you lost your way… when you lost your family." I say gently.

"When will I see her again?" His heart is broken, I can tell. But this had to be done, there was no other way.

"When she returns she will come back at the beginning. You will meet again for the first time, and things will be as they were always meant to, without the intervention of the vampire queen, Sophie-Ann, and her assistant, the vampire, William Compton." I spit out the last name and remind myself to take care of him later.

"Will I remember her? Will she remember me? Niall, how could you do this? Why did you not explain it to Sookie and me first?"

"Viking, you and I both know that you would have never let her go."

"Yes, I see that you are quite right, but Niall…?"

"Yes Northman?"

"I am not happy about this. You must meet me at Fangtasia within the hour to confront some details that must be clarified."

He hung up the phone before I could agree. That gives me an hour to take care of Compton before I have to wipe Sookie out of the memories of everyone she loves. Night has fallen in the Viking village and all the clan members are asleep, so I take my opportunity to see my grandchild once more before I leave. She is sleeping soundly next to the Viking, who has his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Things will be better, my dear, I promise." I kiss her cheek lightly and disappear.

**AN:** _What do you guys think? Yes? No? Review and tell me!_

_As always, I love each and everyone one of you! XOXO_


	13. Gran

**AN:** _Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I am starting to rethink were this is going. I hope you like it._

**EPOV**

It was comfortably quiet for half of the ride back to Bon Temps. I was content to just feel Sookie next to me. She laced our fingers together over the center console and sighed. At this moment I wish I was already bonded to her. I want to feel what is going on inside her beautiful head, and I want her to know how completely euphoric I am feeling right now. The feeling I have in my chest is not something that can be put into words, especially for me. I am not good at exposing myself emotionally, the only time I ever did was when I was human, with her.

She moved our hands into her lap and smiled sinfully. I was done for. She traced abstract patterns on to my palm, randomly kissing it when I try to grab her hand again. She just laughs.

"So what else did I miss?" She asks trying to distract me from her touch.

I told her about Ocella and how he planned Russell's attack to kill my parents. He wanted me to be isolated, completely alone. But he didn't factor her or Astrid in to the equation. He was patient for many years and once he realized my wife was dead he took me.

"Eric, what about our children?" Sookie began to cry, "What happened to them when you were gone? Who took care of them?"

"Lover, don't cry, please you know how I hate it when you cry." I took my hand off the wheel to wipe the tears away from her eyes, "I knew when you left that I would be soon taken so I planned ahead. The moment you left I went straight to Aunna's and made her promise that if anything were to happen to me that she would care for Leif, Ivar, and Pamela like they were her own. I know that she is the only person you would trust with our children." Sookie wept even harder. It took her a few minutes to calm down but then she told me to continue. So I did.

I told her about those many horrible years with my maker and how the thought of her was the only thing that kept me from not meeting the sun. I told her how I thought I was going insane when the memories of her started to fade. I remembered the way she looked and the sound of her voice but I began to forget what her voice was saying. I nearly went mad trying to remember.

I told her how I had planned to kill Ocella but an amazing vampire named Godric did it for me. Godric became my maker that day, and taught me everything I know.

Sookie quietly listened still playing with the palm of my hand. I was using every ounce of control I had to focus on talking to her instead of attacking her. Even her lightest touch drives me wild. I willed my fangs to stay hidden with a great effort and asked her about what I missed.

"Well, do you remember anything about our old life, like where I came from before you were human?"

"Vaguely, I remember something about a witch war and a fairy war and something about a heart's desire." Snippets of the stories she told me were starting to come back.

She told me about how I 'used to be'. Apparently our start together was a little rocky, she was terrified and attracted to me more than she should have been since she was with Bill Compton.

"How did you ever meet Bill Compton? The last time I saw him was about a hundred years ago in France with his psychotic bitch of a maker?"

"He moved into the house across the cemetery from me, but he doesn't live there in this time line. My grandfather Niall lives there with my cousin Claude and my uncle Dermot."

Niall? The fairy prince? Sookie was a princess? This sounded familiar; I think she told me that before.

She continued to talk about all the times I tried to make passes at her. That was definitely something I would do. Passionate primal sex under the guise of keeping her safe? Yes, that was definitely my style. Sookie and I laughed together about what our old life was like, thankful that everything was different now. She told me about what the Queen wanted from her and why she sent Bill. She told me about being tortured be Lochlan and Neave, and about a spell a witch casted on me to lose my memory. She and I went through a lot in that other life.

We pulled up to an old farm house that seemed familiar and Sookie explained that it was her house. She practically dragged me out of the car onto the porch.

"Okay, I really want to try something. I want you to try to walk into my house."

"But I don't have an invitation. Sookie, I can't."

"I think you can, if my instincts are right the invitation I gave you _before_ will work." She just smiled brightly at me and moved her head in the direction of the door.

I wasn't sure about this but I would humor her. I took an unneeded breath and braced myself as I attempted to step over the threshold.

As it was, she was right. And she would not let me forget it.

"What did I tell you about doubting me, Mr. Northman?"

"I don't remember, how about you remind me?" I lunged for her and she yelped out a giggle.

"Eric, stop! We are going to wake Gran!" Her grandmother was alive? Rene didn't have the chance to come after Sookie? I definitely like this time line better.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," came a voice from the living room. Sookie pushed against my chest and I set her down on.

"Gran? It's one o'clock what are you doing up so late?" Sookie grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room to see an elderly woman wearing a pink blanket over her legs and holding _War and Peace_ in her hands. She smiled brightly at me.

"I was just making sure my grand baby got home safe is all. Can you blame an old woman for worrying?" She looked at her granddaughter skeptically. "Now are you going to introduce me or are you going to make this nice young man stand there all night?"

"Oh, yes! Gran this is Eric Northman, Eric this is my Gran." The elderly woman stood up and shook my hand.

"Please call me Adele, Mr. Northman." Adele? I light went on in my brain. Pamela Adele, I remember now why we named my little princess. When Pam hears this she is going to die… again.

"Only if you call me Eric."

"Fair enough. So Eric would you like something to drink? I think I have a True Blood or two floating around here somewhere."

"No I am fine, but thank you." How did this woman know? Usually it takes more than a few minutes for someone to identify a vampire, even after a hand shake.

"If you're sure," she said with a friendly smile. I could tell there was something she wanted to say but was nervous to vocalize it. My years of studying human behavior come in handy sometimes. "Eric, I hope you don't mind me asking but where were you during the civil war?"

Oh, Mrs. Stackhouse was a history buff. I had enough stories to keep her interested for a thousand years. "I assume you mean the American civil war?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh," she says, her eyebrows shooting up, "yes, dear me I must sound so arrogant."

"Not at all. I sadly wasn't in American during the time. I was somewhere around Northern France."

"If you don't mind me asking Eric, how old are you?"

I laughed, "Last time I checked I was a little over a thousand years old… give or take."

I thought Adele would faint, "Dear me, now I have to rethink calling you Eric. I was raised to respect my elders." We all laughed and talked together for a little while until Adele excused herself to get some rest.

"An old lady needs her beauty sleep," she said as she kissed the top of Sookie's head and shook my hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Northman. I hope you don't mind humoring me too much with your stories because now that I know you have a thousand years worth I don't think I will be getting bored too soon."

I smiled at her genuinely, "Not at all, Adele. Goodnight."

It seemed I actually enjoyed sharing my stories with Adele. She seemed to have the same fire that I admired so much in Sookie.

Sookie said another goodnight to her grandmother and she disappeared up the stairs.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you about Gran."

"Nonsense, she is quite funny and unexpectedly refreshing. Much like you." I move closer to her on the couch, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh no you don't," she tried to push me away but I could tell it was half hearted, "Gran is not even asleep yet, she will hear us." I didn't stop, "Eric, quit it!" I just kept leaning forward and kissed her neck.

"Not if we go back to my place." I growl in her ear. She shivered.

"Gran… oh… will be worried… ohhh," I was winning our little argument for once. I nipped her ear a couple times until she gave up.

"Oh, okay, Eric okay! Let me write a note to her at least!" I let her wiggle free from my grasp only to follow her into the kitchen and wrap my arms around her ribs.

"Are you done yet?" I breathe in her ear.

"If you keep it up I will never be done."

I hear her pulse quicken and place three strategic kissed across her shoulder. She shivered again.

"Okay I'm done, feel free to whisk me away." I pull her into my arms before she has the words out, race out the front door at vampire speed and take off into the air leaving my Corvette sitting in the drive way. Now she has to have me take her home that is if I ever let her go home.

**AN:** _Review and tell me what you think! Love you guys XOXO!_


	14. Home

**AN: **_I thought about having this chapter in Adele's POV but I know how you guys hate to wait..._

**SPOV**

All I could think about on the ride to Shreveport was how good Eric looked in leather. Everything about him was calling to me, and I knew he could smell how aroused I was but I found I didn't particularly mind. I actually might have enjoyed it just a little.

It is a weird feeling to have been with Eric before but still be a virgin technically. I remember everything about him. Everything from his voice to the shape and curves of his hands has been imprinted into my memory. All these lives I've lived, I was going to be a little overwhelmed for a while. But the one constant in the multiple times I have lived is Eric. He is always there, always as gentle and kind, and yet always strong and fierce as the time before. I wondered if we could ever have our telepathic connection back like the one we had when he was a human. It came in handy often and saved both of our lives many times. I wanted to be bonded to him like I was _before_, I would not take it for granted this time.

I don't know how long we sat in silence but when I went to go look at him I found that he was already watching me. I smiled at him suggestively, trying to think something to him like I used to do when he was forced to sit down and meet with the warriors of the village. I would constantly send him images or memories of us together. Hey, I was a little bored what else is a girl to do? But of course, Eric held me to my unspoken promises the moment he and I were alone.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just remembering how I used to tease you when you were at the village meetings." I smirked at him playfully and he growled. Oh he remembered alright.

All of a sudden he hit the accelerator hard and we were flying around the dark corners of the road at a blurring speed. Someone's a little anxious to get home.

We pulled up to a house that looked just like all the other houses around it that is until we pulled into the garage. How could this house look so small from the outside? The inside of Eric's garage alone would equate to the size of Gran's entire house, the rows and rows of shiny and expensive looking cars seemed to go on for days.

Eric watched my reaction with a lifted eyebrow. "Impressed, lover?"

"Nah, but maybe you can redeem yourself with a tour of your house." I said with mock indifference.

"I plan to try, but we both now you just love me for my body." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ms. Stackhouse, you wound me. I feel so used." He feigned looking hurt by bowing his head and holding his hand over his heart.

"Yes," I said with a wink, "but you are being used by me."

"That I am. How about that tour before you lacerate my ego even further."

"Would you forgive me if I _promise_ to make it up to you?" I fluttered my eyelashes and pouted.

He just smiled at me playfully and grabbed my hand, pulling me into him faster than I could blink. "Only if you promise to 'make it up to me' until dawn…" he said breathing in my ear. I shivered.

"That could be arranged." I struggled to keep my breath steady when I kissed his neck. And before I knew it I was swept up into his arms and zooming past an endless sea of shiny metal. But when he swung the door open my jaw really dropped. It was a perfect mix of old and new. Yet the elk antler chandelier and bear skin rug seemed to match perfectly with the brown leather couches.

"Impressed now, lover?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe, but I could use some convincing."

"Oh really?" He growled, kissing me slowly up my neck and across my shoulders.

"Really, I just don't think you are putting your best foot forward."

"Do you now?" He said dragging the tips of his fingers over my stomach and across the tops of my breasts. I let out a moan that I could not, for the life of me, contain. His chest rose and fell quickly when he chuckled softly. "Well, I think I seem to be doing just fine." He spun me around quickly and captured my mouth with his. He was doing more than fine.

His lips were soft at first, almost caressing mine, but the mood changed when I savagely bit his bottom lip impatiently. He pulled away a fraction of an inch to smirk at me, his fangs running out. "Someone's greedy… I love it."

He crashed down on me once again but this time he was anything but gentle. He slid his tongue over my bottom lip, requesting entrance, and my lips parted. I wrapped his right fang with my tongue, purposely slicing it in the process. He growled and cut his own. Our blood mixed together and in my mind I saw a shining gold cord form connecting me to Eric. The glistening strings wove themselves together beautifully.

Eventually I had to pull away to attempt to catch my breath I laughed as he nipped and licked his way down my neck and to my chest.

"I thought I was getting a tour Mr. Northman," I chastised him jokingly. I would have staked him if he even thought about stopping.

The next thing I know I am being pressed into the leather couch and my top has been torn to shreds. "Well, Ms. Stackhouse this is the couch." He mumbled in between kisses. I giggle uncontrollably. Between his tickled kisses on my stomach and the raspy sound of his voice, he makes me feel like a love struck teenager.

He places a searing kiss right above the line of my panties when he stops. I whimper in complaint and he laughs. "Impatient, lover?"

"Eric!"

"You were the one whining about a tour, I am just trying to acquiesce to your request, lover." He loves the effect he has on me and it is shown clearly on his face.

"Eiríkr Norseman," I pronounce his name in Old Norse and I can see the lust shining in his eyes, "if you remember correctly I believe I made a promise to you as well." I lifted my eyebrows. "I was going to 'make it up to you' until dawn but if you've changed your mind.." I attempted to get up, pushing at his shoulders and trying to cover myself up with the strands on shirt that Eric so graciously tore down the front.

His eyes widened for a moment and he pushed me down into the leather again by the shoulders. The primal growl that came from his chest sent a shiver of desire through me and I snickered. "That's what I thought."

He had me in his arms in a blink and we dashed down a large flight of stairs and into his room in an instant. He placed me on the bed and the heavy metal door shut with a beep. He had brought me to his day chamber.

I was sprawled out on the black silk sheets as he stood watching me from the door. I sat up on my elbows and raised my eyebrows again. "Tick tock, tick tock, Viking."

His fangs ran out once again and I smiled. This was going to be a long night.

**AN:** _Sorry, if I disappointed any of you with my lack of lemons, I'm not sure how good I will be at it but I promise to try next chapter. As always I love you guys, and don't forget to review!_

_XOXO_


	15. Alive

**AN:** _Sorry this one took so long. It's my first attempt at lemons so some constructive criticism would be wonderful. _

The intense look in my eyes as I stalk towards her sends shivers down her spine. I can see the goose bumps that erupt across her arms and neck and I get a shiver of my own. If I had normal bodily functions I'm sure I would be panting, my heart would be racing, and my knees would feel weak begin to shake. This is the effect my lover has on me. But I don't let my face betray me.

I slow my already agonizing pace to her, prolonging the anticipation. After a thousand years we will be together again. I will once again feel her warm skin against mine, hear her call out my name once again. My lover, my wife, she has come back to me after all these years just like she promised she would. But now it was different.

I want her even more now that I remember our other life. I remember her showing absolutely no fear as she stalked toward the large vampire on the throne, when she slapped him hard across the face in defense of a friend, when she thumped her fist against his chest after he tricked her into taking his blood. All that he did to her, and she still loves him. She still wanted me.

As I near her I can feel her lust hit me like a wave, almost knocking me off my feet. Our bond is so new and shouldn't be this strong, yet the waves of emotion that are passing through me are not my own. She hasn't seen anything yet, I plan to make her see how much I have missed her while she was gone.

I slowly crawl up her body placing light kisses up each of her legs and on her stomach; I continue kissing her until I reach her mouth. I lightly touch my lips to hers and pull away. Balancing myself on my elbows I watch her. She whimpers at me in protest. "Eric!" The way she says my name is unlike anything else in the world. No one can compare to my beautiful wife. I lightly chuckle at her need to increase the pace. I let out a reassuring growl as I travel back down her body to let her know how hard it is to be with her this slowly.

My need for her is almost unbearable but I stay firmly in control, telling myself that she deserves better than for me to tear her clothes from her body and fuck her into oblivion. She deserves much, much better. I feel her squirm impatiently under me as I gently remove her tight denim skirt, sliding it slowly down her golden brown legs. I have her skirt halfway off when she lets out a frustrated moan and finished taking it off herself, throwing it away from her for good measure. I feel another wave of agonizing lust when she wraps both of her arms around my neck. I growl in satisfaction.

I can smell her arousal when my arms wrap around her. And I feel a twinge of annoyance when I free her to once again explore the curves of her body with my mouth. When I reach my destination I let out a moan of my own. The only thing that separates me and my lover is a swatch of white silk and lace. _The garment is beautiful but a necessary casualty_ I think to myself as I tear it away from her body with my teeth.

The sudden scent of her arousal consumes me completely. I am euphoric, the scent of her pleasure can only be matched by the taste of her blood, maybe not even her blood.

I lower my mouth to her dripping core and she sucks in a ragged breath. "Eric… oh God!" I work my fingers on her pearl as my tongue enters her. I let out another groan, unable to hold it back. She is a goddess. One that deserves better than a lowly peasant like me. "Eric… please!"

Her hands are at her sides, balling the black silk into her tiny fists. She pleads with me not to stop. Her begging nearly sends me over the edge.

"Eric, I need you, God… I need you to bite now." I obey her and lower my mouth to her inner thigh. The mix of her blood and her pleasure coat my tongue sending me into a daze. I can hardly here her when she screams my name in release. The first of many if I have anything to say about it. I don't think I will ever tire of watching her arch in ecstacy.

Before she even comes down from her first high I position myself at her entrance. "Eric, this time is different. We have to try to be gentle."

"I know lover, I know. But this is right. There will be no pain, never pain. Only pleasure."

She nods and pulls my face down to hers to kiss me fiercely. I slowly lower myself into her a little more and stop. However slow she needs, I could wait forever. "I love you, my Sookie. Forever," I say to her in my native language.

"And I love you, my Viking warrior," she says with a smile. The next thing I know both of her hands are gripping her favorite part of me and with one sudden movement she impales herself on me.

"Sookie," I cry out. She wraps her arms around my back and pulls me closer to her.

"Forever, Eric. I promise," these words are those that I have longed to hear her speak in our old life. Forever. She is promising me forever. She and I both now what she is saying. She will be mine, always. A triumphant roar rips from inside my chest and I slowly move inside of her.

"Eric, you're killing me, oh God… faster." I obey immediately and quicken my pace. She moves her head to the side to reveal her neck. "Do it, Eric, please!" She begs as she takes my wrist and brings it to her lips.

And the moment my fangs pierce her flesh I can feel her blunt teeth tear into my wrist and we finish together. She fucked me so hard I am seeing stars. That doesn't last long because within minutes of finishing I am ready for her again and I can tell by the look in her eyes she is too.

We both cum together exchanging blood for the third time tonight and I feel as though I have exploded. I close my eyes and the golden rope that ties me to her no longer looks like a mear string but now looks as though it is made of steel. I am pulled out of my own mind when my body does something strange.

"Sookie, feel my chest for a moment."

"Why? What's wrong?" I can feel her panic creep up on her so I open my eyes to a sight I thought I would never have the privilege to see. My lover, beautiful and strikingly pale with sharp ivory points protruding from her open mouth.

"Sookie, I think… I think I'm alive."

**AN:** _Thank you all for all your support and help with this chapter, all of your suggestions really helped. Don't forget to review! XOXO_


	16. Fangtasia

**AN:** _Sorry again for taking so long!_

"Alive?" I asked my voice feeling weird coming from my throat, I sounded different too. Actually pretty much everything was different… somehow. Just a minute ago I felt extremely tired, on-the-verge-of-passing-out tired. But now I felt almost hyperactive, like my body was humming with potential energy. My mind was on hyper drive too, my thoughts flipping through my head more quickly than I thought possible. I lifted my arm to touch the place on his chest where his heart used to beat, where right now his right hand was covering. But my movements were wrong, too fast to be human. I stopped dead in my tracks, my hand inches from his skin. I could actually feel the heat radiating from him. No.

"Yes, lover, I'm alive… but you're not."

"Not…?" I looked down at my naked chest to see that my once golden brown skin was now glow-in-the-dark white. What the fuck? "Oh my God! How did this happen?" My hands were flying across my skin touching every part of me, searching for anything familiar. I came up with nothing everywhere I touched was cold and hard and pale. Shit. I paced at vampire speed, babbling incoherently.

"Sookie, you have to stop pacing I can barely see you and you are making me dizzy!" His voice was light… unconcerned… amused?

"You think this is funny, Eric? You're _human_!" I wailed. "And I am a fucking vampire! What are we going to do?"

"A glorious vampire at that…" He said so softly that if I were human I would not have heard. I narrowed my eyes.

"This is pretty much a dream come true for you isn't it?"

"Oh, yes." He said with great emphasis on _oh. _"How would you feel about being _my_ master?" He wiggled his eyebrows and my jaw dropped open. Was he really suggesting that I turn him? Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, I cannot handle this right now. I wish I was human so I could throw up or pass out or something. But no. Here I was looking at a giant human Viking having the time of his life.

My blood began to boil. He was outright laughing now.

"What do you think you're laughing at human?" I spat out the last word like it was dirt in my mouth. Needless to say that didn't help. His expression changed quickly from amused to turned on. He was still laughing! "Shut up!" I screamed, my rage (be it completely irrational) was at its boiling point.

"Yes mistress," And that was it. My anger exploded from me like wild fire. A snarled ripped through my chest and before I could control myself I was lunging… lunging for his jugular.

He didn't have time to defend himself even if he wanted to. My fangs were in his neck so quickly even I almost missed it. But the moment I pierced his flesh I almost understood Bill's complete obsession with my blood. The liquid that flowed into my mouth was the best thing I have ever tasted. My taste buds were exploding with liquid heaven and I groaned. The only way I can describe having fangs is like having another sex organ.

Sadly the next thing I know is with a burst of bright yellow light I am on my ass three feet away from a very aroused Eric. I felt my fangs disappearing at their own accord and my heart lurching to a nearly painful start. I was human again? But how?

My eyes widened in horror, "Oh my God, Eric I am so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to attack you like that. Did I hurt you?" I got to my feet quickly and touched his neck gently. His wound was closing quickly and all that was left was a small trickle of blood that I collected onto my finger and popped into my mouth.

A huge smile broke across his face and he began to laugh… again! He is like a child; does he take anything seriously anymore?

"Eric, for God's sake I nearly killed you and you're laughing!"

He scoffed, "Hardly, lover. That was the single most thrilling experiences of my existence. Let's do it again."

"Again? I don't think so! How did it even happen in the first place?"

He pulled my closer to him and buried his face in my hair. "Don't know, don't care." He mumbled between kisses on my shoulder.

"Eric, quit it!" I tried to pull away from him but he just pulled me into him tighter. "Seriously, we don't even know how it happened or if it's safe!"

"I don't care that was amazing. I am contemplating turning you where you stand."

"Oh no you will not! Get your hands off me you big Viking!"

"Come on, please?" He trailed his nose across my shoulder and I shivered.

"No, no, absolutely not!" He pouted.

"Right before we came I thought about how I would do anything to be human again for you." I stopped resisting and looked up at him.

"I was thinking about being a vampire for you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because after seeing you like that I take back wanting to be human. Now that I know what to look forward to I am so not giving that up. I like the idea of you as a vampire _much_ better." He said with a leer.

_Just think of the possibilities, lover_ His voiced echoed in my head. He was projecting to me? We had our connection back!

_I promised forever, but not tonight Eric. Soon._ He smiled and gave up, smart enough not to push his luck.

"Okay I am completely beat, I need to lie down before I pass out." I glanced at the clock. It flashed a red 5:32. The sun would be up soon. I dragged Eric's big Viking butt to the bed, he kissed me sweetly and I was asleep.

I woke up to find an empty bed and a note on the bedside table.

_Lover,_

_It seems that our little episode last night took a lot out of you and I could not bring myself to wake you when I rose. In the closet you will find clothes that I have accumulated over the years that reminded me of you. Feel free to explore and find whatever you feel most comfortable in. Also feel free to shower (though I prefer to smell myself on you). I'm sorry I had to leave you when I rose, I had some business to take care of but I am merely up in the library so seek me out when you're ready._

_Yours,_

_E_

I didn't bother showering (plenty of time for that later) and went straight to the closet. It was split in half. To the left was a wall of expensive looking suits, jeans, dress shirts, tee shirts, flip flops, combat boots.

To the right was the most women's clothing I have ever seen in one place. There were jeans, dresses, skirts, sweaters, tee shirts pretty much anything you can think of was shoved into this museum sized closet. Oh and did I mention the shoes?

Dear lord, I could get lost in here. I quickly grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans and white tee shirt. I searched around for underwear, pulling out drawers of jewelry, sunglasses, and purses to finally find the largest of the drawers filled with, not underwear, lingerie. Good lord, Eric really?

I changed quickly, put my hair up and took off up the stairs two at a time. _Errriccc?_ I called to him playfully in my head. _Come out, come out wherever you are._ I heard and echoing chuckle tickle the back of my brain. I followed his echo through the huge house. _Boyfriend?_ I teased as I turned the corner to his library.

He was sitting at a large cherry wood desk with his lap top in front of him and a true blood in his hand. He looked at me skeptically, lifting an eyebrow. "Boyfriend? Really lover? I am over thousand years old." He said aloud, "And I am so not a boy."

"Boyfriend or baby, your choice." I said simply as I make myself a seat on Eric's lap.

He grumbled something unintelligible and then groaned. "I guess baby is the lesser of two evils but I would much prefer you call me husband."

"Mr. Northman I only met you last night don't you think we are going a little fast?" I said jokingly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my neck.

"Not fast enough…" I laughed.

"What on the schedule tonight, lover?" I said, using his term of endearment and wrapping my arms around his neck. He growled seductively. He _loved_ when I called him lover.

"I am supposed to sit in at Fangtasia but I will only agree to go if you sit beside me."

"Of course I will. I am you're wife after all."

"Yes you are." He kissed me deeply letting me know how much he wanted me but we both knew we didn't have the time. I was still waiting for that shower later.

I didn't even bother changing out of my jeans and tee because I was so comfortable. We were in Eric's Vette speeding to Fangtasia in no time. We pulled into his reserved spot and walked to the front door.

_Pam likes all the vampires to use the front door, it attracts more tourists._ Oh Pam just as bossy in this life as she was in the last. Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and held me to his side. We rounded the corner of the building to find the biggest line at Fangtasia I've ever seen. The closer we got to the crowd the more awed the patrons seemed to be.

_The sex god brought a girl? He never brings anyone…_

_Lucky bitch, I have been trying to get him to look at me for months…_

_Who's the skank?_

_Wow she's beautiful, she looks like a nice girl. I'm glad he found a nice girl, he looks so sad every time I come here. I would go and talk to him but I am way too scared to even get ten feet from him…_

_Nice tits…_

As the patrons minds were reeling about me and Eric together. Eric merely flicked his wrist at the female vamp manning the door. It was Felica, I remembered her from "before". She wasn't as touchy-feely as Pam but she was definitely a member of the Sookie Stackhouse fan club. She nodded to Eric and we walked in.

**AN:** _Like it? Hate it? Review it!_


	17. Kiss

**AN:** _Sorry again for the delay. Midterm week is hell and I barely found the time to write this one. Some Pam and Sookie action this chapter, hope you like it ;)_

**EPOV**

Sookie and I walked into Fangtasia together I could not even describe the look on the blood bags' faces when we did. Some looked angry, some looked frightened, some even drooled a little and all I could do was smirk.

We walked in casually to find it was relatively empty. I assumed Pam was making the vermin wait until I got here. She doesn't like to deal with a large amount of them at a time. The music was playing loudly. Louder than usual but I still heard Pam stomp her stilettos toward us. She probably sensed my arrival, but when she saw I wasn't alone her jaw dropped.

I don't think she could be more shocked if came to work dressed in drag. I told her to close her mouth before she dislocated it and her jaw snapped shut.

"Eric? What the fuck?" I smiled cockily.

"Having issues Pam?"

"Noooo," she said sarcastically, "my maker just up and leaves his bar with some mystery girl, who seems to know an awful lot about me, without so much as an explanation?" I rolled my eyes at her. My child was such a whiny brat. And she wasn't even finished yet. "And the emotions coming from you are drowning me! I have fucked twelve random women and three males just to find some semblance of control!"

Pam was practically hysterical, waving her arms and stomping her feet like a child. And what did my wife do? She looked at Pam straight in the eye and doubled over laughing.

"I don't find this funny!" Pam whaled. "Eric, I swear if I don't get an explanation and fast, I am going to firebomb your precious Corvette." I glared at her. She wouldn't dare touch Freyja.

"Office, Pam, now. You're making a scene." I said calmly, trying to seem irritated so she would stop her bitching and listen.

She turned on her bright red stiletto heels and marching through the EMPLOYEES ONLY doorway. I let out and exasperated sigh and looked at Sookie who was still trying to contain her giggles.

"Come on," she said, squeezing my ass, "before Pammy throws another bitch fit." I threw my head back and laughed as we followed Pam through the door way. Pam will have my balls I called her Pammy. This is going to be fun.

Pam was pacing the width of my office muttering in Russian about being left out all the time, and sick of all the secrecy. Her head snapped up, "Well?"

Before I could say anything Sookie was speaking. "Pam I know this will come as quite a shock to you so I suggest you sit down." Pam just looked at her, surprised that a human would take control of a vampire situation. "I could silver you down if you prefer." She finished with anger flickering in her eyes. I knew from the bond that it was an empty threat but Pam didn't.

Pam looked at me as if you say 'You wouldn't let her'.

I shrugged at her and she sat.

We explained everything to her. Before. My human life with Sookie, our children, what Sookie was, everything. And Pam just sat there her eyes getting wider and wider while her jaw dropped closer and closer to the floor. I thought I almost saw a tear in her eye when we mentioned our little girl but the moment I saw it, it disappeared.

"Soo?" Sookie said when she was finished. Pam didn't say anything for a moment but then she nodded.

"Why don't I remember? You know… _before_?"

Sookie answered, "I don't know." She looked upset. He brows came together trying to think. Maybe we could find a way to make her remember. What triggered my memories? When I saw her things started coming back to me but when she… ohhh. I leaned in whispered in Sookie's ear.

_I think I know how to make her remember,_ I project to her in my head, hoping Pam was too preoccupied to notice us.

_How?_ Sookie responded. I sent her a visual of what happened when I remembered and her eyes widened. _Really? Do you think that will work? I'm okay with it if you are. _She looked surprised I would even suggest it but I nodded.

Pam didn't seem to notice our short exchange at all. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her hands on her knee. She seemed to be thinking about something very intensely, she gazed off to the side staring at the wall unblinkingly until Sookie interrupted her. She almost jumped at her name.

"Pam?" she said casually, "come here for a second." Pam's eyebrow shot up and looked at me. I nodded and she came to stand in front of Sookie. And without any warning at all my beautiful wife grabbed Pam's face with both hands and kissed her on the mouth.

I take back what I said before, even me dressed in drag would not top how shocked Pam was at Sookie kissing her. When Sookie backed away from Pam we couldn't help but laugh. Pam was so dumbfounded I thought that he eyes would pop out of their sockets. We both began to roar with laughter, I was holding on to Sookie's shoulder as I laughed and she clutched my shirt for dear life. We stopped for a moment to see Pam's eyes moving frantically, watching the memories in her head. And she gasped.

Sookie and I froze. There was a moment of complete and utter silence and then Pam launched herself at Sookie. I was worried for an eighth of a second until I realized that Pam was hugging her, so tightly in fact that she may have a bruise or two tomorrow.

"Sookie, my good friend! How could I have ever forgotten you!" Pam planted kisses all over Sookie's face and I grinned.

"I told you it would work, lover."

"Yeah, yeah, you're soo smart." She said rolling her eyes. "Okay Pam, kissy time is over." She tried to sound stern and push Pam away by her shoulders but Pam wasn't having any of that. She let Sookie go for all of a second and then attacked her again moving her fingers at lightning speed across her skin. Pam was tickling her.

"Pam, Pam! Stop it! No fair!" Sookie yelped between fits of laughter.

"You forget my dear friend, now that I can remember you, I remember your weaknesses." Pam said with a wicked grin.

"Okay, okay, Pam. Just stop! Truce!" Sookie screamed as she tried to bat away Pam's fast moving hands.

"Kiss me again and I'll think about it." Sookie winked at me and went to kiss Pam on the cheek but Pam was quick to turn her head and catch her mouth.

"Okay, Pam. Enough is enough." I said, lifting an eyebrow to show her I was serious.

She frowned.

"Get your own." I say as my arm snakes around my lover's waist again. She leans into my embrace and buts her arm on the lower back to hold me in place.

"If you to get anymore husband-and-wife I think I may throw up." Pam pretended to gag and my lover just laughed and pulled me down by my shirt to rub her nose against mine. Pam wretched again. "If I told anyone that Sheriff Northman was getting Eskimo kisses from a human you would be the laughing stock of the continent." Sookie whipped her head around to stare at Pam icily.

"And if I told anyone Pamela Ravenscroft collects Cabbage Patch Kids _you_ would be the laughing stock of the continent."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." Sookie said with an evil smile. Gods, I loved this woman. _Time for Pam to go, _I projected to her, sending every fantasy I had about taking her in my office. But before I could dismiss her Sookie spoke up. "Pam, leave us." She said it with such power and authority I found my pants getting increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Yes, mistress," Pam said mockingly and left the room. Before the door was even shut all the way I pinned her against it. She groaned and clawed at my back, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I love it when you take control like that," I growl in her ear. She shivered. If I had it my way we would have been in my office the entire night. But, sadly, things didn't always go my way. I kissed my way down Sookie's neck and just when I got to her collar bone there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Not now," I growled.

"Viking, step away from my granddaughter. We need to talk." Fuck.

**AN: **_Is Niall going to tell Sookie and Eric about what could have been? Does he reveal more about Sookie's 'powers'? To be honest I don't even know yet. Stay tuned and tank you all for reading. Review! XOXO_


	18. Red

**AN:** _I know I have been taking much longer than usual to post more chapters but I am trying so bare with me!_

**NPOV**

I regretted interrupting my grandchild's union with her bonded but it had to be done. I wanted to tell her of the news I've acquired as soon as possible to get her and the Viking's view of the situation.

The recreation of their life did not go as smoothly as planned.

The moment I left the Viking Era I went straight to the year Hadley was admitted into the rehabilitation center, to take care of that horrid queen, Sophie Ann – the root of Sookie and Eric's problems. I disguised myself as one of the doctors and knocked on Hadley's door. Thinking I was a doctor, she quickly let me in. When the door shut behind me I sealed it with my magic. I quickly turn back to her and close my eyes. Taking a part of my spark, I embed it into Hadley. "My dear grandchild, you must not under any circumstances leave this center until you are fully recovered. Do you understand?" I see the dazed look in her eye as she nods her head in compliance. I can see my magic taking effect in her body. She will heal faster now because of it.

Satisfied with myself I left the center and moved on to my next task. I no longer needed to worry about Compton because by preventing Hadley from leaving the clinic before she is ready, I've eliminated the whole situation in one move.

It is curious, even to me, how one event can change the life of another so drastically. I popped myself to Merlotte's Bar and Grill in Bon Temps to protect the future I have so carefully created for my grandchild. I find that both of my objectives are here. The shifter and Jason were talking together at the bar when I froze the room. I closed my eyes again and released my spark into the room.

Doing this is almost like a vampire's glamour. In seconds I have complete control of all the minds in the room and eliminate all memories of my grandchild from their minds. Sookie Stackhouse never existed. They will continue to think this until time catches up with itself. With that task completed I move on to the third and final task to shape the perfect future for Sookie.

I will raise Adele Stackhouse.

I pop to Humming Bird road and walk to the nearby grave yard, not wanting to pop myself onto Adele. She would appreciate the human-ness I am exhibiting by walking to see her.

When I finally reach her grave stone I look down upon her for the first time in nearly ten years. I wipe an iridescent tear that is collecting at the corner of my eye.

"Dear Adele," I say softly, "I am sorry for the life that has been given to you. You deserved much better from me and others in your life. I should have allowed my son to be with you always. I should have but I did not. And for that I will forever be truly sorry." I wipe another tear and straighten my jacket. "But I promise you I will make it right this time, my dear." When I finish my apology I allow my tears to fall on where she lay buried, letting my magic seep into the earth and reach her. "All will be made right." I promise softly. A burst of pure sunlight explodes from the gravesite and magic swirls in the air. From out of the magic a figure appears, light radiating from her fingers, toes and the tips of her hair.

Adele Stackhouse has risen, and this time nothing will bring her down. _Nothing and no one will ever bury her again_, I silently promise my dead son. _I will return her to you, my son. I swear it._

I hear movement and mutters of discontent behind the door. I smile slightly at the sign on the Viking's office door. "SORRY WE'RE DEAD" it reads, I chuckle, glad that he has a sense of humor.

When the door swings open I am surprised to see a less than angry Viking in my way. It is curious to me that he is not the one spitting nails, my grandchild on the other hand looks like she just may castrate me. I can see the Viking has changed her, made her stronger, fiercer, and braver. I am beginning to like Eric Northman.

"Prince," the Viking addresses me giving me a respectful nod. Sookie shoots daggers at him. She is obviously frightened of being taken again.

"Northman," I reply with the same deep nod, "Sookie." I enter the room and kiss my granddaughter's hand gently.

"What are you doing here Niall?" She asks with a mixture of fear and anger in her voice. That quickly fades when she notices the déjà vu feeling this moment has. "Oh grandfather, please not again!" She begs.

"Calm yourself, child. I am not here for that. Even if I wanted too I am no longer strong enough to perform that kind of magic ever again." Sharing my spark like I did has permanently weakened me. Sookie lets out a relieved breath.

"Then why are you here? Has something happened?" She is frightened again. I look at her and then the Viking.

"Nothing has happened. Not yet?"

"Yet?" The Viking speaks this time. He is more frightened than my grandchild, I can see it in his eyes but before I can answer he composes his face.

"I fear that the transformation into your new life has not gone as smoothly as planned." I take a breath and continue. "I can sense an anger somewhere within your inner circle."

"What does that mean?" Sookie says impatiently.

"It means, my child, that someone close to you means you and your bonded harm. I cannot pin point where the violence is coming from but I thought I eliminated all possible threats while you were…away." I honestly don't know how this could have happened. I eliminated Sophie Anne, Bill Compton, and Russell Edgington. And the only humans I allowed to remember are Adele and Sookie's witch friend. Sookie has the ability to let anyone she wishes know, but only she has the power to make them remember.

"How could this happen?" Sookie's voice is muffled against the Northman's shirt.

"I don't know, my child, but I will find out."

"How close is the danger, Naill?" The Viking says circling Sookie in is arms.

"It feels like the beginning stages. I'm sure Sookie feels it."

"Me?"

"Close your eyes, my child. Do you see the swirling red?" She closes her eyes and is still for a moment.

"I can see it," she gasps, "it's faint but I can see it's there."

"Like I said there is no immediate danger because it is in the beginning stages but I thought you should know. Keep your eyes open and try to monitor the red. I will return when you need me but for now I must go." I can feel myself fading. This trip is taking more and more out of me. I need to return to Faery to regroup.

I kiss my grandchild on the forehead and place my hand on the Viking's shoulder. And with that I disappear.

**AN:** _I hope this chapter helps clarify and tie up any loose ends I've left dangling. If you want to guess where the 'evil' is coming from PM me and I'll tell you if you're right. Review!_


	19. Flight

**AN:** _When I originally hand wrote this out it was completely different, it's funny when that happens. Something just grabs you by the throat and you can't let go until you done._ _If you still want to guess who the traitor is PM me and I will tell you if you're correct :)_

**EPOV**

Niall's visit didn't come as a surprise to me. I figured he was involved and my previous memory confirmed it. Niall was the one that sent Sookie back. When he told me my wife was gone he neglected to explain how life – or unlife – would change for Sookie, myself, and Pam. All I knew at the time was that my wife was gone, but safe.

The moment Niall stepped into my office he launched into an explanation that made _my _head spin. I could feel Sookie's distress through the bond and tried to comfort her the best I could while still listening to Niall's tale. When he was finished Sookie looked up at me her hands still clinging to my shirt tightly. Her side of the bond was going wild. First she was happy to see Niall and thankful for his help, then she was hurt and fearful of the imminent threat on us, then she was angry at whoever it was for disturbing our temporary bliss of finding each other again. But more than anything she was worried. I was worried as well but I kept my emotions in check. My wife was worrying enough for the both of us.

While she was worrying I was thinking of a plan, a backup plan, and a fall back plan if the first two didn't work.

I will not let this happen to us. When Niall began to fade my worry spiked a little but I composed myself before Sookie could feel it. Niall was very weak. I just hoped that what he did for us didn't damage him permanently.

"Eric, what are we going to do?" Sookie's distress pulled me out of my planning and I held her tighter. "Why does this always happen to us? I don't understand." She wrapped her arms around my waist and began to cry. She knows I hate it when she cries.

"Sookie, Sookie, shhh. We're okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I held her close to me and rubbed soothing circles into her back, trying to project calm through the bond.

"And I won't let anything happen to you." She sniffed.

"Don't worry about me, lover. We will do what Niall says and keep our eyes open. Everything will be fine."

"I hate that everything always interferes with us, why can't we just be happy?"

"What fun would that be?" I smiled at her and waggled my eyebrows. I knew I succeeded in lightening the mood because she laughed. "Come, let's go home."

I called to Pam and she entered my office without knocking. "You rang?" She droned, rolling her eyes. I assume the vermin are getting on her last nerve… again.

"Sookie and I are going home. Niall just informed us that there is someone within our inner circle who is planning to do us harm in the near future. Inform the trusted member of my retinue that we are to be on high alert until further notice."

"Anything else?" She was being particularly bratty tonight.

"Actually yes," I said just because she was giving me an attitude, "Contact Scarlett and Hiro and tell them I need their assistance in Louisiana. Tell them it is high priority. I will call Godric myself."

"Yes master," Pam said obediently then turned her attention to Sookie. "Sookie, my dear friend, I would like to inform you on behalf of all the vampires residing in Area 5 that we are at your service. Anytime you need help or protection all you need is to call and someone will assist you. We pledge our fealty to you, Mistress, as we do to Eric." Pam bent to one knee and placed her right fist over her heart. Showing a sign of respect I have never seen a vampire give a human.

"Pam, stop it! Get up! You're making me feel weird." Sookie said trying to pull Pam to her feet. "Pamela Swynfort De Beauford get your ass of the ground right now and look at me!" Pam lifted her head and smiled. She let Sookie pull her to stand and Sookie wrapped her arms around Pam.

"Pam, you're my best friend. Better than Tara or Amelia ever were to me, and I don't want to be treated any different than I am now. No bowing, no calling me mistress, none of it."

"As you wish," Pam said as Sookie released her. "Mistress." Pam finished and zoomed out of the room before Sookie could protest.

"Please tell them to not call me that." She begged me.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything." I could order Pam and the staff to not call her Mistress but I love it when Sookie is mad, especially when it's not at me.

I pulled Sookie into my arms, bridal style, and whispered in her ear. "I love you, you know that?" She shivered.

"Yes, lover, I know. And I love you." She mumbled into my chest.

"Call me that again." She looked up at me deviously, batting her eyelashes and licking her lips.

"Lover," she whispered and I took off out the employee exit and into the sky.

I took off faster than she could blink, leaving Fangtasia a glowing speck underneath us. I have never taken her flying before, not in this life.

I relished her warm body pressed tightly against mine and her nails softly digging into my back through my shirt. She nuzzled her face into my neck and placed a soft kiss where my pulse should be. I hummed in pleasure. Even the littlest of touches sent me wild. I would never get enough of her.

"If you keep that up lover, we will never make it home." I warned her and she giggled. After a while of silence we were passing over a forest she spoke.

"Eric, what happened after Niall popped me to Vikingland? I thought I felt something through the bond for a second but it was gone before I could be sure."

I laughed at her name for my human era. "As you can imagine I was not happy. Niall came to Fangtasia and told me you were gone but it was for your own safety. I was furious and broken because I had no way of getting you back. He told me it was for the best and that I was with you. I asked him if I would ever see you again and he told me everything would work out." She was silent again for a moment, processing all the information I shared with her. "Pam was almost as bad as me. She tried to attack Niall. It was only the second time I have ever seen Pam cry."

_flashback_

The first time I ever saw Pam cry was when she was first changed. Not three years after I found her had she got word that her little sister was dying. She begged me to let her go and see her before she died. I allowed it, thinking of how I would have wanted to see my mother and father one last time before their death.

We went to Pam's family house in the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping and Pam snuck in through her sister's open window.

"Sissy, Sissy. Please wake up." Pam whispered to the sickly looking girl. She had looked like Pam only smaller and paler and her hair was much longer. The girl's eyes fluttered and she blinked in confusion.

"Pammy? Is that you? How are you here? Am I dead?" The girl's voice was soft but raspy.

"No Corin, not yet. I had to see you. I couldn't not see you." Pam said smoothing Corin's hair.

"Who is he?" The girl asked pointing to me. She was frightened, she thought I would be the one to deliver death to her.

"This is Eric, he takes care of me now. Kind of like a big brother." The girl smiled.

"You always wanted a big brother, Pammy."

"Yes, that's right." We stayed with the girl as long as we could. Pam sang her lullabies and I read her a story off of the book shelf. "Sissy, we have to go. I'm sorry." Pam said as she kissed the top of Corin's head.

Corin died the next night and Pam was inconsolable.

_end flashback_

"Pam cried?" Was all she could say.

"Yes, lover, we both did. We sat on the floor in Fangtasia and cried for what we had lost." That was the one memory I wouldn't have minded not getting back. Just the thought of losing her again in unbearable. I don't think I would survive it if it happened again. I don't think Pam would either.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said gripping me tighter as we flew.

"It doesn't matter now," I mumble, holding her tighter to me. I could feel her worry again so I thought I should bring up plan a.

"Lover?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a surprise for you if you're not too tired."

"I think I can manage. What is it?" Her curiosity spiked and her exhaustion dissipated. She was fully alert now. I started to lower us down thought the thick branches of the trees around us. To any on lookers we were hovering over a random patch in the middle of the woods. But I know better. I tell her to close her eyes as I lower both of us down onto the moss covered forest floor.

The house I purchased in Bon Temps (on a whim, when I first came to Louisiana) was coming in handy right about now. I am beginning to believe the gods were with me when I made that purchase. When I saw it I knew I had to have it and since, at the time, Bon Temps was almost completely covered in forests or swamps the house remain completely untouched and unseen for all these years. If you didn't know where to look for it, you would never find it.

The house was so undetectable, even a flying vampire would not even be able to spot it from above. It was perfect.

I pulled away from her as we touched down but held on to her hand.

"Eric, where are you taking me?" Sookie complained, still keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Home, if you want it. Open your eyes." When my lover opened her eyes I thought they may pop out. Her mouth hung open and she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"I want it." She whispered and pulled me down to kiss her. "But where exactly are we?"

"Bon Temps, of course." I smile and watch her eyes bug out again. "Would you like to go inside?"

She nodded egarly. I swept her up into my arms again and gave her a real tour this time. I showed her the numerous bathrooms, guest bedrooms, and living rooms. I showed her the library (which was empty… for now). The house even had two full kitchens and an indoor swimming pool. The pool was located under the house so when I bought it I build my day chamber there.

I lead Sookie down the stairs and showed her the pool. Needless to say she loved it, and then I came to the final destination on the tour. I pulled her from the pool's edge and dragged her down the hallway. Where a huge painting hung of the Viking village of my childhood.

"Oh Eric, it's beautiful. Who painted it?" She said in a mesmerized voice. She took her hand out of mine to step closer to it.

"I did." I said with a smile, moving closer to her and wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. "And you haven't seen the best part yet." I pulled at the edge of the elaborate framework and the painting swung open to reveal a steel door. I entered the password and held the door open for Sookie to walk in first.

My chamber was by far Sookie's favorite part of the house. When she was finished looking at everything she settled down next to me in my – our new bed.

"I love it, everything about it." She said as she snuggled in closer to me, placing her hand on my chest.

"I thought you would." I said and my phone in my pocket vibrated. It was Pam so I put it on speaker.

"Pam."

"I just got off the phone with Hiro. He is in Japan but he said he will arrive in Louisiana in roughly fifteen hours. Scarlett is leaving New York now and will be there before dawn. Where should I tell them to meet you?"

"Tell them to follow the bond and be discreet. You should do the same once you are finished at Fangtasia."

"Yes, Master." I hung up. I looked at Sookie and she was confused. I neglected to explain to her who Scarlett and Hiro were and why I had a bond with them. She gave a questioning look. I knew what her eyes were asking.

"Hiro and Scarlett are considered my brother and sister."

**AN:** _In the next chapter Sookie is going to explain the house in better detail._


	20. Cowboy

**AN:** _Sorry this one took so long, I had like three major papers to write in the span of three days so that caused a delay in my updating. This chapter is a little long so I hope you guys like it :P_

"Home, if you want it. Open your eyes." He said softly.

When I opened my eyes words escaped me. It was beautiful. Tears welled in my eyes and I tried once again to speak but it seemed all the moisture that was gathering in my eyes was stolen from my mouth. I looked at him and the tears in my eyes threatened to spill over. "I want it," I whispered. I really did. But I was curious, "But where exactly are we?" I was guessing Shreveport or even maybe Monroe.

"Bon Temps, of course." He smiled and watched my eyes bug out.

Normally I would not have accepted Eric buying me a house but I knew it wasn't just for me, it was for us.

The house was huge. Bigger than my house, Fangtasia, and Merlotte's all smushed together. It looked at least three or four stories tall. Yet the top of the house never broke through the canopy of trees covering it. The only word that comes to mind while looking at it was 'castle'.

The Victorian style house was unlike anything else I have ever seen in Bon Temps, which consisted of mostly trailers and Antebellums. The house was painted a dark evergreen that nearly disappeared in the forest, the perfect camouflage. The front door was gigantic and rounded at the top. The dark wood contrasted with the stained glass window in the center of it. Most of the windows were covered in stained glass. Did I mention the house was beautiful?

It was more than I ever could have dreamed. And it was ours. "Would you like to go inside?" He smiled down at me. The bond surged with happiness and amusement. He was hoping for a good reaction, I can tell. He knows this would have gone one of two ways. He's happy I wasn't spitting nails right now.

I can only nod to answer his question on wanting to see the rest of or castle. All of the doorways and hallways were arched which was unique and there was a ridiculous amount of bedrooms and bathrooms. This place could double as a hotel. Almost every bedroom had its own color scheme (like the White House) and a full bathroom attached to it. The first lady had nothing on me. I felt like I was going to live in Buckingham Palace.

Eric lead me through two full kitchens, one on the first floor and one on the third, and two "living" rooms. Pretty much every room was multiplied by two. What would we even do with all this space? I could feel Eric's amusement at my interest in every corner of the house. He was happy I was happy.

Off of the first floor kitchen there was another heavy looking arched doorway. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just chuckled and motioned for me to descend the winding staircase first. I didn't know what to expect. Surely not a wine cellar… maybe a blood cellar? Nope.

He was practically giddy when we turned the corner in what looked like a finished basement. There was a long hallway with a metal door on one side and very large painting on the other. The bond could nearly contain his excitement when he opened the metal door. From behind the metal door I could hear something that sounded like running water but I wasn't quite sure. He opened the door slowly and my mouth dropped open for the second time tonight.

The cavernous room was covered in blue iridescent tiles and the ceiling was at least thirty feet high. It was an indoor pool. No, not pool. It was like an indoor ocean. There was even sand on the ground! I located the sound that I thought was running water, it was a small water fall that fell in front of a cave. It was truly spectacular.

"Pam comes here sometimes to pretend she can sunbathe, it's actually quite amusing." Eric said from somewhere to the left of me. I turned to him and practically pounced on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I said kissing his neck.

"Not in the last couple hours, lover." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Well I do, more than anything in the world." I mumbled like a child.

"I know, my love. And I, you." He swung be around so he was carrying me bridal style. "I just have one more thing to show you." He said with a grin.

When we left the pool room we faced the picture again. Now that I really looked at it I knew what the picture was. It was our village. Painted perfectly onto a canvas. It was so exact, so perfect I felt like I was there. Eric put me down so I could step closer.

"Oh Eric, it's beautiful. Who painted it?" I was mesmerized.

"I did," he said with a cocky smile wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "And you haven't even seen the best part yet."

He pulled at the edge of the elaborate framework and the painting swung open to reveal a steel door. He quickly entered a complicated password and held the door open for me to walk in first.

"Do you like it?" Eric said, responding to my lack of speech. It looked just like home – my home. But how?

"Eric, how did you know?" I ask, my eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know, but I knew I had to bring you here once I saw where you and your Gran lived."

I explored the chamber and found that it was an exact replica of the first floor of Gran's house. It had the living room mine and Gran's bedroom, even the foyer was there. The only difference was the furniture. It was beautiful and definitely expensive. When I turn back to Eric I found him already stretched out on the bed in the room that looked like mine. It seemed to be the master bedroom.

He motioned for me to lay next to him and I plopped down, wasting no time snuggling into his side. "I love it, everything about it." I whispered.

"I thought you would." He said softly while stroking my hair. We laid together in a comfortable silence, just swimming through each other's emotions. It was nice. It felt like we were talking but without words. But our silence was broken by Eric's phone vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled it out and mouthed "Pam" to me as he put it on speaker. "Pam," he said out loud, addressing her this time.

"I just got off the phone with Hiro. He is in Japan but he said he will arrive in Louisiana in roughly fifteen hours. Scarlett is leaving New York now and will be there before dawn. Where should I tell them to meet you?"

"Tell them to follow the bond and be discreet. You should do the same once you are finished at Fangtasia."

"Yes, Master." He hung up and I looked at him curiously. I forgot to ask him about whoever he was calling before but it slipped my mind.

"Hiro and Scarlett are coming to help us, they are my brother and sister."

"Like Godric made them vampires? So they are kind of your adoptive brother and sister?" He chuckled a little at that.

"I guess you could say that. I'm sorry I didn't explain it to you before." He said apologetically. "Since Godric didn't make me, Hiro and Scarlett are not blood of my blood but they were – are – my family."

He missed them. I could see it in his eyes as well as feel it in his emotions. He missed his family.

"So I'm going to meet your family?" I say in a state of shock. This is actually kind of scary. What if they don't like me? What if they don't think I'm good enough for Eric?

He felt my distress and held me tighter. "There is nothing to worry about, lover. They will not harm you."

"What are they like?" I changed the subject. It was less than four hours till dawn and Scarlett would be here soon.

"Scarlett is older than I am, about 1,800 years old, if I were to guess. She reminds me of my human mother. You remember Agnes?" Yes I did remember her, I felt a twinge of sadness from both of us. I didn't know her very long but I felt as though she were my own mother.

This sidetracked Eric from his explaining his sister. "Did you know she told stories of you in the village every week? She saw you before she met you. I knew what my mother could do but I never believed that the courageous Sookie Stackhouse could possibly be real." He grinned at me playfully. "She was my dream girl when I was a boy."

And with a waggle of his eyebrows he sent me very, very detailed memories of those said dreams. I swatted him on the chest and he just laughed, sending me more images of him as a boy lying in his room thinking about me. Oh Jesus!

"Eric, quit it. You're making me blush!"

"I like it when you blush," he said with a purr. And moving his head to rest on my stomach. I groaned, unable to silence myself. Then I snapped out of it.

"Woah there cowboy, hold your horses. I need to know about your family before they show up!" He lifted his head and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Fucking puppy dog eyes from Eric Northman, he even pouted. "So bossy," he mumbled under his breath as he reestablished his place next to me.

"Scarlett like I said is older than me. She's Egyptian, and tries to convince everyone that she's related to Cleopatra." He laughed a little at the antics of his sister. "She reminds me of Pam a little. You know, minus the bratty-ness." This time I laughed. It seems to me that Scarlett and I may actually get along.

"Hiro," he continued, "was a Buddhist Monk nearly 800 years ago. And Hiro is…. different." He said unsurely. "He does things that other vampires can't."

"Like what?"

"Hiro can glamour other vampires." He looked down at me to gauge my reaction.

"How? I mean isn't that supposed to be impossible?" If he could glamour vampires could he glamour me?

"We don't know. Godric, Scarlett and I have been searching for answers for years. And there's something else." He stopped, struggling for a way to phrase what he was going to say next. "Hiro has been able to, once a year, walk in the sunlight. We don't know how and we don't know why…" he paused, "he just can."

I was speechless. A vampire walk in the sun (without draining a fairy that is). Incredible. Eric continued, "We think it's because he communicates with his god. Since his creation Hiro has never said a single word. He took a vow of silence as a monk and refuses to break it. We keep Hiro's abilities very quiet in the vampire world. If any vampire were to find out about his abilities they would surely slay him in envy – or they would try." Eric chuckled.

"What I didn't already know what to do with a sword, Hiro taught me to do." I felt pride fill the bond and I smiled. What I didn't know about swords Eric had taught me.

"Both my brother and sister were raised by Godric, so they are not cruel beings but I am sure it will come as a surprise to them that I am bonded to a human." He chuckled again.

"We will just have to surprise them," He said with a wicked smile.

"Oh no you don't Eric Northman! You better not be thinking what I think you are!" I scolded. He was thinking exactly what I thought he was. He sent me vivid images of us all over each other. In the kitchen, in the garage, in both the living rooms, in the pool, on the stairs. Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea help me. He wanted to christen the entire house. Well that was not gunna happen, no sirie.

Before I could blink he was on top of me. His arms on either side of my shoulders, propping himself up to look at me. I couldn't escape his gaze. I had a feeling I was going to lose this uphill battle. And then he pulled out the big guns.

"What do you say, lover?" He said, his voice dripping with sex. I shivered. I hate when he uses his voice against me. If he told me to rob a bank like that I wouldn't even hesitate.

As it happens I didn't need to say anything and before long Eric had me writhing and screaming under his mouth. His cool hands did nothing to put out the fire he lit within me. "Watch me, lover," he growled seductively.

My eyes snapped open and I finally registered that there was a slight glow around us. It looked like golden mist and it felt warms like the rays of the sun. "Eric look," he was already staring.

"What is it?" He asked looking mesmerized. "It's beautiful."

I don't know why I did it but I had the sudden urge to touch him. I reached out quickly and placed my hand over where his heart should beat and sparks flew like fireworks from my finger tips. For some reason I knew this wouldn't hurt him. I didn't blast him backward like last time. This time he absorbed the shock I gave him and he closed his eyes.

This was nothing like last time. I didn't feel any different and Eric's heart was still as quiet as it always was. I looked at him and he smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

"I don't know what you just did, lover, but it was wonderful."

999

After Eric and I came off whatever high we were on he looked at the clock only an hour and a half till sunrise and Scarlett would be here at any given moment.

"Lover I can sense your agitation but I assure you Scarlett is still 45 minutes away. We have plenty of time before she gets here. And she is very curious as to what is making me so good spirited."

"Forty-five minutes is not plenty of time, you big Viking. I have to find something to wear since you made such a mess with this." I say pointing to what used to be my top that was now in ribbons. At least his didn't just tear my jeans off. "I need a serious shower." I said looking at myself in the mirror in the corner of the room.

"Not yet, take one with me later. I like your sex hair," he grinned.

"Marking your territory in front of your older sister, Viking?" I teased while attempting to do something with my unruly hair.

"Absolutely, let's just say that Scarlett and Pam have more in common than their attitudes." I rolled my eyes. Pam has been making passes at me longer than Eric has.

"You have nothing to worry about, boyfriend. If I'm not allowed to shower can I at least have a shirt?" I say with mock exasperation.

"Must you call me that? I am so not a boy." He said passing me a red Fangtasia shirt. I put it on and tied it in a knot on my hip to prevent it from being a dress. I was happy my bra survived but I had to put on my jeans sans underwear. Eric approved.

He was about to show he how much he approved when a loud chiming came from upstairs. The door bell. It looks like I was about to meet Eric's sister.

**AN:** _Review, review, review. Tell me what you think!_


	21. Awake

**AN:** _I know, I know, I know I have been terrible with the update and I hope you can all forgive me. Senior year is coming to a close for me and I have a shit ton of work to do but I will try my best to keep weekly updates. Sorry again, enjoy!_

**EPOV**

Since I am enable to have Sookie without tearing at least one article of her clothing Sookie was required to put on her jeans sans underwear. I growled in approval and stalked toward her. Why can I never get enough of her? I was about to show her how much I needed her when the doorbell from upstairs chimed loudly. Shit. Scarlett was not happy about being summoned. I chuckled. Sookie looked worried.

"What are you laughing about, I don't think this is funny," she said with her arms still wrapped around my waist.

"My darling sister is not pleased that she is being summoned," I chuckled again, sensing Scarlett growing agitation. With her chin resting on my chest, Sookie looked up at me, her eyes wide. She was frightened. "Not to worry, lover, Scarlett's tantrums are much like Pam's – dramatic and annoying, but relatively harmless."

"Relatively," Sookie echoed skeptically. "Well we shouldn't keep her waiting. It's rude!" I gave her an innocent smile and she rolled her eyes. "I know you were raised better than that." She chastised. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

I tucked Sookie into my side and draped my arm across her shoulder, she reciprocated and wrapped her small arm around my waist and we made our way to the main floor. The way we were around each other was so effortless and natural. What is it that humans say? Oh yes, it was as if I'd known her my entire life. And I had. I could recall every moment with her with perfect clarity and my chest tightened. This feeling inside me was not something I was accustomed to feeling. It made complete and no sense all at the same time. I loved this little human-fairy more than anything. Even myself.

I could feel Scarlett's agitation quickly turn to anger at the pace I was walking. She could here my footsteps behind the door and I grinned. You'd think living 1,700 years would teach the brat some patience. Just when Scarlett was about to break down the door Sookie opened it and smiled brightly at the strange vampire.

I tried my best to contain my amusement but the scowl on Scarlett's face fell to a look of shocked confusion when she laid eyes on the beautiful blond in front of her. I sniggered and her eyes snapped up to me and turned cold. Her anger that faded away in front of Sookie was back with a vengeance.

Scarlett stalked into the house and lifted a black painted finger nail and poked me in the chest. If I were human she surely would have broken my sternum. "Who the fuck do you think you are summoning me after 500 years, and through your child no less?" She huffed dramatically and stomped passed me. She dropped her bags on the marble floor of the foyer with a loud clang and put her hands on her hips. "The least you could have done was called me yourself you pompous brat! A friendly call would have been nice." She huffed again and took her right hand and pressed it against her ear in the shape of a phone. "Oh hi, Scar it's been a while. How have the past five hundred years treated you?" She paused, "Wow that's great. I was wondering if you could help me out here in Louisiana?" She paused again, "Yes, it would be much appreciated thank you." She mimicked my voice perfectly, it sounded as if I were actually speaking. I heard a small giggle from my side.

Scarlett focused again on Sookie and glared. "You think this is funny? Well, your master is a right fucking prick if you haven't noticed. God, where did you learn to be so rude? Surely you were raised better."

This time Sookie was not hiding her laughter. "I like her." She said to me and I smiled, Pam liked her too. If the three of them decided to team up I would be done for. Scarlett looked at her, surprise crossing her face.

"Eric, who the fuck is she and why do I need her approval?" Scarlett spat in Norse. I smiled widely.

"I'm his wife." Sookie stated plainly in the same tongue. I watched as Scarlett's jaw drop open with an audible pop.

"Wife?" She asked dumbfounded. While Scarlett was trying to wrap her head around the fact that I was bonded and pledged to a human, I was feeling completely smug and triumphant. Sookie admitted she was my wife. I grinned at her wickedly. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't look too proud of yourself, lover. You knew I would say it eventually." I removed my arm from around her shoulder and slipped it behind her back. I dramatically dipped her backward, as if we were dancing.

"You know I love it when you call me that," I growled.

Scarlett cleared her throat. "I hate to break up your Kodak moment there, newlyweds but you have a lot of explaining to do, brother."

Let the games begin.

"So first you were bonded and pledged to him?" Scarlett said pointing at me, her elbow resting on the granite counter top of the main floor's kitchen. An untouched bottle of Tru Blood sat in front of her and Sookie nodded. "And then you were married to him?" Sookie nodded again. "And then you had children with him?" Sookie held my hand tightly but nodded. "And you're both fucking fairies?" Sookie nodded and shrugged. "Fuck me." Scarlett slouched in the high bar stool, looking worn out. "If I didn't know you, Eric I would have said you're fucking with me. But I can feel you're serious."

"I'm afraid so," I said.

"You two should write a book. I would read it." I bet she would, Pam would too but I doubt anyone would actually believe the lives Sookie and I have lead.

"Like we don't have more important things to worry about," Sookie scoffed.

"True," Scarlett looked lost in thought for a moment but was quickly brought back, "So what are we going to do about this mysterious threat that's looming over you two love birds' head's?"

"Nothing to do but sit and wait," Sookie shrugged.

Scarlett focused her attention on me and ask, "So when is Hiro coming?"

"Sometime tomorrow night, we can't be sure when exactly. But Pam said he would contact me when he arrives."

Just then the sound of the front door opening rang through the kitchen. Speak of the devil. Pam came stomping into the kitchen and eyed me up warily. "Eric where the fuck am I?"

Sookie laughed and linked her arm with mine and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Welcome home, Pammy!" she giggled.

"Sookie there is a lot of thing I can stomach, but being called Pammy is not one of them," Pam said sternly.

"Consider yourself lucky, Pamela. I'm stuck with being called boyfriend," I grumbled. And Sookie laughed.

"Don't be such big babies you two, grow a thick skin." She scoffed. Snuggling in closer to my side. Pam looked over to Scarlett and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my other partner in crime," Pam smirked. I knew they would gang up on me eventually, I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Pam took Sookie from my side and rested her arms over the shoulders on my sister and my bonded. "We are going to have so much fun together!" Sookie and Scarlett laughed and I let out a huff in annoyance. At least I would have Hiro, but knowing him he would side with Sookie. Everyone always does.

"Dawn is fast approaching. I think you should find a room for yourself Scarlett, you as well Pam. Choose any room you wish. They all have light tight capabilities."

"You just want Little Miss Sunshine all to yourself," Scarlett complained.

"Better get used to it," Pam pouted, "he's a selfish bastard."

"Don't I know it," Scarlett agreed retrieving her bags from the foyer and making her way up the marble stair case.

Once my sister and my child were upstairs I swept my lover into my arms and zoomed down to our bed chamber.

"I really should text Gran and tell her not to worry that I am not there when she wakes up." Sookie sat on the couch in your living room and found her new cell phone on the coffee table. I placed a note on the red phone that said _"You need one, no arguments."_ She made a face like she smelled something bad but only mumbled and "Okay, bossy."

I sat down next to her and moved her so she was sitting on my lap. I nuzzled her neck and hummed the song my mother used to hum to me.

"You know when I first had your blood in Dallas, I had a dream about you." She said softly, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Really?" I smirked.

"It was different than the dreams I had about Bill," Now I was curious.

"How so?" If the dream was blood induced it would have been very sexual and slightly frightening.

"You and I were on this huge white bed, and everything was just so bright. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was daylight. I was lying on my side when I felt someone move on the other side of the bed. I thought it was Bill until I felt a hand graze across my hip and when I turned it was you. You were smiling and laughing at me." I chuckled, "Apparently I was in the middle of saying something because you asked me to finish my sentence. You told me how good of a vampire I would be…"

"You are a great vampire, I've seen it." I smirked.

"Yeah that great vampire almost tore out your jugular." I rolled my eyes.

"But anyway, you told me that I would be a good vampire because I was so blood thirsty." I laughed at that.

"Blood thirsty? You? Never," I said sarcastically and she smacked my chest.

"Stop interrupting me, you irritating vampire!" She scolded. I mimicked the motion of zipping my lips and locking it with a key. I handed her the imaginary key and she chuckled.

"And I told you that I used to think you were cold and empty inside, but that I knew you were just a big faker. I told you that you were deep and that you have a lot of love in you. And you said…"

"Only for Sookie," It slipped out before I could stop it.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I don't know, it just sounded right and it slipped out." She yawned deeply and rested her head on my chest. "Let's not worry about it tonight, you are tired and dawn is in less than fifteen minutes." I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom. I striped off my clothes and helped her out of her jeans. I think this is the first time Sookie and I have slept together fully clothed – well not fully but as close to clothed as we could bear around each other. I sighed as she snuggled into my side. She was asleep within five minutes and mumbling incoherently within another five.

I sat there in the darkness for nearly two hours stroking my lover's hair. The call of the sun never pulled me under. Sookie turned over on her stomach in her sleep and mumbled my name in Swedish. Though I didn't feel the pull of the sun, I felt as though I needed to close my eyes. I rested my head on her back and wove my arms under her and around her waist. And for the first time in more than a thousand years I was fast asleep.

I felt small hands trying to pull on arms and I opened my eyes. Sookie was trying to disentangle herself from my vice grip. Once I realized what she was doing I released her. She looked at me and saw I was awake.

"Oh, jesus! I'm sorry Eric! I know how hard it is for you to get up, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep before you get the bleeds!" She was worried so I pushed calm onto her.

"I feel fine it must be close to sun set." I stretched dramatically and grinned at her. Putting my hands behind my head. Sookie stopped dead in the middle of getting out of bed.

"Eric, it's nearly one in the afternoon." I felt fine, perfect actually. Sookie's worry was growing so I pulled her back onto the bed and snuggled her closely.

"Well, I feel fine. I promise. I didn't even feel the pull of the sun at dawn. I think I actually fell asleep last night." I chuckled. But she wasn't amused. Nothing a nice shower wouldn't fix. I picked her up and zoomed into the master bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the claw foot tube.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"Shower or bath, my dear. Maybe both?" I smirked at her and wiggled my eyebrows.

"I guess I wouldn't be opposed to both. But I vote for a tub first." She took her feet off the ground in front of her and let herself fall back into the huge bath. She discarded her white tee shirt, bra, and underwear. And motioned for me to join her.

I sat with my back against her chest and her legs wrapped around my waist. I liked it when she held me like this. So innocent, yet so erotic. She rubbed a soapy cloth over my shoulder and chest and I hummed in satisfaction.

It reminded me of when I lost my memory and she washed my feet in her living room. I could tell she was still worried about me rising so early so I stopped her hand from washing me and held her arm to my chest.

"Lover, I feel fine. There is no need to worry so much," I kiss each of her fingers and she moans a little.

"I can't help it," she sighs.

"I know, but try." I kiss her palm softly. "Okay lover, you have washed me and now it's my turn."

**AN: **_Next chapter we get to meet Hiro and find out more about what is going on with Eric's resting cycles. Maybe I'll put a little more in about the threat. If you still want to guess who it is PM me. As always I love you guys to pieces! XOXO_


	22. Merlotte's

**AN: **_Hey sorry again for the late posting senior year is really being a bitch. Hope you like it!_

**EPOV**

After Sookie had her fun bathing me, I found that she needed to get much dirtier before I could clean her. I had her against the tile wall of the shower in half a second. I just wanted to touch her everywhere, always. My need for her is insatiable and I don't think I could bare another night away from her. She completes me in every way. I could not let that slip through my fingers. Not even merely for a night. I took her three times before she convinced me to take her out of the shower. She said something about getting pruney. I laughed when she held up her fingers and I found them looking quite wrinkly.

"Don't laugh. Are you saying you wouldn't love me if I looked like this," she held up her fingers and wiggled them in may face as I wrapped the white towel around her.

"Oh course I would. You could be old and grey and in a wheel chair and I would love you just as I do now. Well," I smiled at her, "I guess I would have to be a little gentler but…" Her mouth hung open in mock irritation and she slapped my arm. "But I won't have to worry about that at all." I winked at her.

"No, I suppose not." She held the towel around her and got up on her tip toes to kiss my nose. Before I could grab her she sped off into the bedroom. And when I say sped I mean super human speed.

"Sookie, dear?" I called from around the corner. I poked my head out to see her standing in the middle of the room, her eyes as wide as saucers, staring at me.

"Eric, please tell me I didn't just zoom, like vampire zoom." She was panicking.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, lover," I said as I walked warily over to her side. I put my hands on her upper arms and rubbed. I projected calm and reassurance through the bond but it did little to ease her anxiety. "How about we just lie back down for a little while, lover. We will get this all figured out soon. Please just try to relax."

She tried to walk but her knees began to wobble and before they could give out from under her I snatched her up and carried her to our bed, her hair and skin still slightly damp from our shower, and laid her down. I took my place next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back against my chest.

I could feel her relax slightly under my touch, and I tried to project as much love and reassurance I could through the bond. I had an idea what was happening to us but I couldn't be sure.

I had a feeling we would need to summon Niall sooner rather than later. I started humming softly in her ear the tune my mother used to sing to me as a child.

Sookie turned to face me and gathered my hands in hers and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled, unable to contain my happiness that I was not alone anymore. She understood me more than I did myself.

"You know," I said still smiling, "I had a daydream about you once." She looked curious. "I was sitting on my throne at Fangtasia. I was supposed to be working," I eyed her accusingly "but I couldn't get a certain blond, telepathic barmaid out of my head. At that point you were completely under my skin, slithering around my every thought and desire." She seemed pleased that she managed to affect me so completely.

I flipped her palm up and trace patterns into it with the tip of my finger. She shivered. "Like I said I was supposed to be working but I found my mind drifting to you when you stayed in that Were Herveaux's apartment in Jackson. I was floating outside your window while you were on your bed reading. I knocked on the window and startled you." I chuckled.

"You asked me if all vampires could fly and I asked you if all humans could sing." I chuckled again. "Then you muttered one of your ever so cute Sookie-isms about a bucket with a lid." She scowled at me jokingly.

"When you invited me in I pretended to be there to discuss the progress you were making with finding Bill and you told me he was not what you were looking for." I paused and took a breath that I didn't need. "The next thing I know is that you are telling me I smell like..."

"The ocean in winter," she cut me off and I gaped at her.

"How did you know that?" Probably the same way I knew that I told her I only had love for her in her dream.

"It just sounded right," she seemed dazed for a moment then she snapped back. "So what did I do next?"

"I told you that it was impossible for me to smell like anything and you called me cowboy," she laughed at that. I guess even my dream Sookie liked to call me names. "You kissed me and pushed me on the bed." I grinned, sensing Sookie's uneasiness about where my dream was headed. "And then it was over and some horrid fangbanger mistook my smile for you for one for her." I shivered in disgust and stuck my tongue out like I had just tasted something bad. She giggled and pulled me closer to her on the bed so that our forearms were intertwined with each others.

"It's strange being a part of so many different realities," she mused. "If you think about it there's the you and me now, the you and me when you were human, the _before_ you and me and the dream you and me." I guess she was right. We have had quite the journey.

I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and she held me hand to her face, closed her eyes and inhaled. "I just feel whole when I'm with you," she mutters softly. "Does that make sense?"

"That makes perfect sense, lover. I feel the same when I'm near you. Before you came along I was so lost. Pam was beginning to question my sanity." She laced her fingers with mine and kissed the back of my hand once, twice, three times. Gods, I love this woman more than anything. I groaned under her touch.

I liked being like this with her. Soft, gentle, caring. Something I've never have been before. I liked to talk to her, share things with her. Connect. Another thing I have not felt the need to do before. I moved my head to rest on her chest and she held me. I listened to the pumping of her heart and air rushing in and out of her lungs. It was music to my ears.

We laid there in silence for a while and Sookie began to hum a tune that was unfamiliar to me yet soothing just the same.

"I love you, Eric." She whispered.

"And I you, dear one, more than anything." I glanced at the clock and it revealed that we only had forty five minutes until sun down. I dragged myself and Sookie out of our bed so we could dress. Sookie cringed at the fact she was re-wearing the same clothes for the third night in a row.

"Shoot! I have to work tomorrow!" She groaned. I pulled her, half dressed, into my arms and kissed her head.

"Quit," I murmured into her hair.

"Don't tempt me. I just might," she warned. Little did she know how serious I was.

"Lover, if you look at it logically working is actually more of a hindrance than a help." I argued my case. "Since we are technically married what's mine is yours dear one. Oh and that reminds me, I want your grandmother to live here with us. There are plenty of rooms and she will be safe here from whatever threat is after us." I say quickly, trying to make it seem like an afterthought. But honestly, I enjoyed Adele's company and I'm sure Sookie would not like to leave her alone.

But of course my lover sees right through me and senses my fondness for the woman through the bond. "I'm glad you like her so much because she is definitely going to test your patients," she giggles referring to the numerous questions Adele has warned me she will ask.

We are silent for a moment, Sookie snuggled in my arms and I whisper, "Just tell the Shifter that you can't work tonight. Hiro is coming and I don't want to deprive him of getting to admire my beautiful wife."

"You are such a sweet talker," she scolds. She frowns but agrees to take off of work at least tonight. Since the sun has finally set we finish dressing and make our way to the main floor. In the kitchen sat Scarlett and Pam, each drinking bag of blood through a straw.

They greet us both with a fangy grin. Don't they know my lover won't be so easy to scare off? I just laugh and guide Sookie to an empty chair at the counter next to Pam. When there came a knock at the door. Sookie physically jumped a little and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Not to worry, dear one, it's just Bobby. I called him to bring the things from the safe house I used to rest in. Hiro will arrive within the half hour." She relaxed and I went to answer the door.

Bobby looked just pleasant as he always had. That's why I hired him. No pesky human emotions or stupid questions. He would do what he was told and leave. I nodded for him to enter.

"Mister Northman, everything has been packed up and his being shipped here as we speak. The workers will unload everything for you, unless you want to tend to your resting place yourself." He reported in him monotone voice.

"Let them into my resting place and tell them not to disturb anything that doesn't require their attention," the less they touch the better. I will just glamour both Bobby and the workers after they are finished with their task. Bobby nods and goes to talk to the men in the moving trucks that have finally found the house. I would have to glamour that out of them too.

I head back into the kitchen and find Scarlett, Pam, and Sookie sitting there quietly… too quietly. "Sp what exactly have you ladies been up too?"

"Just some girl talk, nothing to concern yourself with, little bror," Scarlett answered quickly. I was about to ask again what they were _really_ up too while I was gone, because knowing my child and my sister, this cannot be good for me. But they were saved from my wrath when Sookie's stomach growled loudly. She giggled.

"Dinner time for the human," she smiled. She popped up out of her seat and made her way to the huge refrigerator and found it empty. I frowned, forgetting that humans actually had to eat more than once a day. "Oh well," she said cheerily, "I have to go quit my job anyway, might as well get some food while we're out." I grinned. That was easy.

We took the Corvette to Merlotte's and made it there in record time. I opened Sookie's door to help her out of the low riding car and into my ready arms. I hummed on her neck.

"You know we are here for a reason," she pointed out, "if you don't want me to quit all you have to do is ask." She was teasing me, and I reluctantly let her go.

"Let's go." She leads me into the bar, her arm wrapped around mine and I surveyed the area (as I always do at a new place) but I seemed to remember this place from _before_.

Every patron in the bar turned to stare at us unashamedly. I had no problem with being looked at but I could tell Sookie was beginning to feel uncomfortable. We walked up to the bar which was being tended by a sour looking African American woman with a purple tank top and a tight pony tail. Tara, my brain remembered. My brain also remembered how much I truly disliked Tara. She was a horrible friend to my beloved.

"Hey, Tar. I'm just going to go back and talk to Sam for a bit," Tara just nodded and waved her hand. _I know this is going to kill you but it would be really great if you could just let me handle Sam alone,_ Sookie's voice echoed in my head.

_Fine._ I replied back to her telepathically. I waited ever so patiently as my lover made her way to the back of the bar. I could hear everything that was being said regardless, and I think Sookie knew that. But the shifter didn't. I could feel Sookie's temper rising at the same rate the shifter's voice was raising. I was just about to go to my lover's aid when calm and reassurance spread through the bond. She wanted some more time to calm down her ex boss. So I sat at the bar ever so patiently, waiting for my lover to return. I suddenly felt like the love sick puppy dog Nan Flanagan accused me of being what seemed like so very long ago.

I chuckled to myself, thinking about how 'whipped' I am – Pam's words when Sookie's friend Tara gave me a disgusted look. I grinned at her showing a little fang. Her eyes widened and she continued to wipe down the bar as if nothing happened.

Sookie came strolling out with a triumphant smile on her face. "Time to eat," she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to an empty booth.

A fake red head took Sookie and my order and left with an impatient huff. I quirked an eyebrow but Sookie just shrugged it off. We finished our meals quickly and decided to stop over to Sookie's Gran's farm house.

I knocked on the door and Adele answered with a pleasant smile. "Mister Northman, Sookie dear please come in," she bustled us into the living room and offered me a Tru Blood, I politely declined.

"What brings you two love birds here?" She asked as she sipped her sweet tea.

"Gran," Sookie began, "I know this may seem a little fast to you but I swear I will explain everything, but Eric and I are moving in together." She paused assessing the situation. When she found it safe she continued. "And we want you to live with us." She finished with a hesitant smile.

"I had a feeling that it was you, Eric dear," she smiled knowingly. But before either of us could ask who I was supposed to be Adele put her hand up and stopped us. "I will explain everything to you two later. Now is not the time."

Adele tried to deny out invite to live with us saying that, "An old lady like me will only slow you two down". Sookie and I were having none of that. For Adele to be safe she needed to come live with us. We both assured her that there was more than plenty of room and she couldn't refuse.

"I will agree on only one condition. Jason has to live here. We got to keep this house in the Stackhouse family and you never know maybe Jason will raise a family here one day."

Adele agreed to let us pick her up tomorrow night – so she could get everything figured out – and she would accompany us back home. My lover was ecstatic.

When it was time to go home I could feel how near my brother was. We had mere minutes to get home. Sookie and I hopped into my Corvette and sped off into the distance and right to our home where she would meet my brother.

**AN:**_ Sorry, I know I didn't get to Hiro because I kind of went off on a tangent. I promise he will come next chapter! Love you guys! XOXO_

_Review!_


	23. Sunshine

**AN:** _Now on with some much needed Hiro action! I know you guys have been waiting for this so I hope I didn't fuck it up too bad._

EPOV

When my lover and I returned home I felt my brother, a mere mile away, his curiosity perked and slightly apprehensive. I smiled to myself wondering what he would think of Sookie. Hiro was unlike any other vampire I have encountered in my very long unlife, his only likeness was to Godric and even that was a stretch.

Somehow it was very easy to communicate with Hiro, even with his lack of speech. One just knew what he was saying. One of the many phenomenons my brother can perform.

When Sookie and I arrived back at home we found that the once empty rooms were now filled with all the appropriate furniture, art work and appliances. My lover gasped in shock and covered her open mouth with both of her hands. Her emotions screamed with joy and my undead heart felt as though it was about to beat.

"You approve lover?" I teased but she didn't respond. She merely continued examining every armchair, painting and sculpture she could fix her eyes on. "I hoped you would like it."

"Eric, it's beautiful. Too beautiful," she breathed in Swedish between her finger tips.

"Nothing could ever be too beautiful for you, my love," I whispered rubbing her shoulders soothingly. She leaned back into my chest and I hummed in appreciation. That's when the door bell rang. Sookie visibly flinched. I rubbed her back softly and lead her to the door with me.

When the heavy door swung open and revealed my brother and his eyebrows immediately shot up as if to say _"What is this?"_ I grinned at my brother and he placed his palms together in front of himself and bowed first to me then to Sookie.

"Hiro, this is Sookie my bonded. Sookie this is my brother Hiro," I say gesturing to each of them. My bond to Sookie pulsated in panic for a split second then calmed instantaneously. I looked over at her and found nothing out of place in her features. She looked just as cheerful as she did when I showed her the house. I projected my thoughts of worry to her.

_I just heard Hiro's thoughts! I've only ever heard yours before, it freaked me out! But I am fine for now. We should talk about it later. _I gave her a nod that only she could see and turned back to my brother.

"HIRO!" Scarlett screamed from the kitchen, zipping to him quickly. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

_Did I mention Scarlett has no aversions to human customs. She likes to touch people, humans more than vampires of course._ I projected to my Sookie with a silent chuckle. Sookie narrowed her eyes at me but I could sense her amusement.

We lead my brother and sister back into the kitchen and offered Hiro a blood. He simply held up his hand and shook his head. Scarlett, Pam and Sookie chatted together while Hiro and I simply observed. Hiro's mouth was always turned upwards slightly, that's the closest thing I have come to seeing him smile. It seemed my Sookie amused him.

Sookie was arguing with Pam and Scarlett, who were insisting on buying my lover an entirely new wardrobe for every occasion. Sookie stomped her feel and crossed her arms across her chest in frustration. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument but she fought tooth and nail until she could get the diva twins to compromise. Sookie was to allow them to buy anything they wanted for her as long as she approved of it first. I turned to my brother to gauge his reaction on what was going on around him and he was smiling! Smiling. It didn't surprise me that my lover had the power to bring the most serious vampire I had ever meet to the point of laughter.

Hiro covered him mouth with his hand to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape his lips. Sookie looked like an angry kitten that thought it was a lion. She didn't seem happy about the outcome of her agreement but like I said before, she knew she had no chance of winning.

Sookie left Pam and Scarlett at the massive dining room table to twitter on about what they planned on buying Sookie. Apparently she didn't want to hear it. She came over and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. She sighed, "If I asked you to order them not to buy me things would you do it?" I circled my arms around her and chuckled.

"I guess I could order Pam but I cannot stop my sister from buying what she wants with her money. And who do you trust more? Scarlett on her own, or Pam being with her to guide her on what your style preferences are." I raised my eyebrow and looked down at her. It was clear what the better choice was. She huffed in frustration.

"I hate it that you're always right," she whined. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Hiro was watching our exchange with curiosity and that same upturned smile. I was tempted to growl at him but I knew he was merely admiring our sweet exchange and not Sookie herself. Hiro has always been the most human out of all of us, even more human than Godric. It was beginning to get late and I still wanted some time with my lover… alone.

Sensing my mood Sookie looked up and me and tried to hide her smile. She wanted to be alone in out bed chamber just as much as I did.

"Hiro, we have plenty of rooms upstairs for you to stay in. They are all light tight capable so feel free to choose any of them," my Sookie said with her Southern hospitality kicking in. Hiro bowed again and went to go find a room upstairs. Sookie and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch in the vast living room that now housed an extremely large LED television. I purchased this mostly for Sookie because Pam told me how much humans enjoyed this type of entertainment. I mainly just used it for the news. I liked to keep up to date about what is going on in the country.

Sookie snuggled in next to me and flicked it on with the remote. She quietly flipped through the thousands of channels until she turned the television off and they the remote down in frustration.

"Jag kan inte fokusera på någonting annat än hur illa jag vill ha dig _(I cannot focus on anything besides how badly I want you)_," she said in Swedish throwing her one leg over both of mine to straddle me. I growled low in my throat showing my appreciation for her forwardness.

"Jag tycker det är dags att berätta Pam, Scarlett och Hiro godnatt _(I think it's time to tell Pam, Scarlett and Hiro goodnight)_," I whisper, trying to control the eagerness in my voice. She isn't fooled.

I quickly pick a giggling Sookie up into my arms and speed into the dining room where Pam and Scarlett are skill making arrangements for Sookie's extensive wardrobe transformation. They look amused as Sookie and I make up some bullshit excuse to go to our bedroom and I zoom us back into the foyer where we encounter Hiro coming down the stairs. We stop abruptly, and Sookie tries to stop her giggle and keep a straight face.

"Hiro, Sookie and I-" I start to say but he gives me a look of 'or really' and dismisses my explanation with one last bow. I smile at him and he winks.

"Just make yourself at home," Sookie calls over her shoulder. The moment we begin to descend the stairs I begin to kiss her neck. She shivers and snakes her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. She moans.

Does she even know how her small noises of pleasure run right through me into my loins? My pants become uncomfortably tight as she grabs onto the small hairs at the nape of my neck. My fangs click down instinctively as I run my hand up her leg and into her hip, kneading her skin there. She groans again and I feel the wild urge to tear her clothes from her body and pound myself into her, but I rein in my animalistic need to take her, possess her. Because she is better than that.

I set her down gently onto our bed but when I try to straighten up she grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to crush her lips against mine. I don't fight her.

Sookie has now passed out from exhaustion and I still do not feel the pull of the sun. I feel just as awake as I did five hours ago and I can't help but think this is because of Sookie. Well our bond at least. It is not entirely ridiculous to think that our bonding has something to do with the changes we are both going through. Sookie has been exhibiting vampire like qualities while I have been experience human like tendencies. And the fact that we are both of Fae descent only proves my point. I think by sharing our blood and our hearts with each other we have also exchanged attributes and strengths to each other.

I have been trying to die for the day for nearly three hours to no avail. Since I am awake I may as well get something done. I get out of bed slowly, as to not rouse Sookie from her peaceful slumber, I kiss her forehead and go into my home office next to our bedroom. I try to focus on the invoices I have piled in front of me but I can help but wonder that if I am able to stay awake during the daylight hours would I also be able to stand the sun's direct rays. I push the thoughts out of my mind and focus back on work. But that doesn't last long.

Fuck it. I throw the pen in my hand zoom up the stairs. _If I feel myself burning I'll just run back inside,_ I rationalize my reckless actions to myself before I swim open the arched wooden door and step out onto the porch and into the sunlight.

SPOV

I woke from a deep sleep with a start. I shot up out of bed and gasped. It felt like I was drowning. I looked around in the dark for Eric but he wasn't next to me. That's weird I thought to myself. "Eric? Eric where are you?" I called out into the dark. I got out of bed and walked out into the living room. He wasn't there. I probed the iron strong string that connected me to him and I tried to feel where he was. I closed my eyes and followed the pull, like a string attached to my navel, to the chamber door. I walked up the stairs and stopped at the front door. He wouldn't I thought to myself.

Apparently I was wrong. When I swung open the door I found Eric standing in the makeshift gravel driveway right under a patch of sunlight that managed to squeeze itself through the trees. He was just standing there looking up at the sun. Needless to say I freaked.

"God dammit, Eric!" I screamed as I ran toward him taking off the hoodie I was wearing. I tried to cover as much of him as I could when he stopped me. "Eric, let go we have to get you inside. My blood will only last for a few minutes at most! You remember last time!" I shrieked and tried to fight against his hands which circled around my wrists.

All I could picture was him burning outside of Fangtasia, cuffed to that psycho Russell Edgington. I shuttered at the memory. Eric was trying will all of his might to project calm onto me but I wasn't having that.

"Lover, I have been out here for nearly two hours. I am fine, I promise you." He looked slightly angry. "Do you think me that reckless as to leave you like this?" He said referring to my previous worry that he was meeting the true death.

"Well, I wake up and you are not there. I thought something had happened! And then I find you here in the middle of the day! I freaked out okay, and I had every right too!" I was angry now too. "I love you, Eric. More than everything and I was scared."

Eric let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around me. "I apologize for scaring you my love but as you can see I am in perfect health. I just wish for us to enjoy the remaining sunlight together," he smiled weakly and I snuggled closer to him.

"I have an idea!" I say abruptly, "wait here." I ran into the house quickly and grabbed a blanket and the book I was reading. Eric smiled when he spotted what I held in my hands. He helped me lay the blanket down. He and I layed snuggled together while I read my book and Eric enjoyed the sun. Being married for has long as were in his human life, Eric and I sometimes just enjoyed each other's company. We didn't have to say or do anything in particular, just feeling him there with me was enough.

My concentration was broken when Eric spoke, "What are you reading?" He asked with his eyes still closed, soaking up the sun for the first time in a thousand years.

"A book called _The Meaning of Night_, it's a little long winded but I like it," I shrugged.

"Do you mind reading out loud so we could both enjoy it? I remember I liked to listen to you read to the children," he smiled sadly, remembering the children was always the hardest part about this different time stuff. He missed them terribly. As did I. I can only hope that they lived long and happy lives together. That's all a mother could ask for.

I began to read aloud and Eric hummed in contentment. I read to him until the sun was nearly completely hidden by the trees when he suggested we clean ourselves up before Hiro, Scarlett, and Pam rise.

Eric swept me off my feet and zoomed us into the house. This was going to be another long night at the Northman Manor.

**AN:** _Review. Tell me what you think. XOXO_


	24. Problem

**AN:** _Ahh I know I am taking so long to post so I hope it's worth it._

When Eric and I walk through the front door we are met by a very disgruntled Pam. Eric and I stop in our tracks.

"Do either of you want to tell me why I was not able to sleep all day?" Oh shit. Pam arched her eyebrow and stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well this is an interesting development," Eric said amusedly.

"I guess our bond thingy worked a little too well," I smiled and shrugged.

"Care to elaborate? Because I have no fucking idea what is going on. Wait, Eric why the fuck were you outside… in the day time?" Pam was becoming more and more impatient with us. So we headed to the dining room, which I think should be called the conference room because there is no dining done in there anyway. Eric made Pam sit, and she huffed, crossing her arms and her legs.

"Okay, get on with it!" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed… oh wait. I chuckled out loud at myself. I crack myself up. While I was laughing at myself Eric decided to not make Pam wait any longer.

"Pam, when Sookie and I bonded something happened." He paused trying to find the right words, "And Sookie started to glow and my heart began to beat. It was the strangest experience of my existence Pamela. Words cannot describe what it's like to be alive again." By now Pam's mouth was open so wide I thought she may have dislocated her jaw. "But because I was alive Sookie was not," Pam gasped and her eyes darted to me quickly as if to double check that I wasn't actually dead. Her eyes quickly flipped back to Eric, "She somehow became a vampire. Her fangs ran down and she began to panic. I, of course, was enjoying this development and that only made my lover mad." Eric glanced at me and winked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Pam interrupted completely dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"She got so angry that she attacked me. There was a burst of light and then we were back to normal. So my theory is that in the process of turning back to our regular selves we each left a part of ourselves in the other." Eric paused looking thoughtful. "But it's just a theory. We should confirm it with Niall."

"But then why can I be up?" Pam asked still confused.

"I think since you are my child a part of the magic Sookie left in me was transferred to you."

"I guess that makes sense, do you think we should test it?" I asked.

"If Pam is willing."

"I am," she said without skipping a beat.

"Okay, Pamela I know you're excited but you need to be very cautious." Eric explained to her seriously. I could sense his worry. He didn't want anything to happen to Pam during our little experiment. I didn't either.

We walked toward the front door once again. The sun was still high enough in the sky for the rays to him the ground but it was sinking fast.

Pam took a deep breath, one she obviously didn't need for biological (word of the day) reasons and opened the front door.

She squinted her eyes against the sunlight she hadn't seen in I don't know how many years. I made a note to myself to ask her just how old she was. "It feels… so strange… but good," she whispered softly, closing her eyes and sighing.

We stayed out on the porch until the sun disappeared behind the trees. Pam frowned and Eric laughed at her.

"Don't worry, Pamela. The sun will be back tomorrow." Pam let out another childish huff and we all filed into the house.

Eric told Pam to wash the smell of the sunlight off of her before Scarlett and Hiro rose for the night. He explained that they needed time to understand what was happening before they let anyone know what they are dealing with.

Eric ran us down into our chamber at vampire speed. And we dressed as quickly as was possible (for us) to meet our guests in the kitchen who were rising for the night. We found Scarlett and Pam sitting at the counter studying a binder of what looked like my new wardrobe while Hiro stood idly by curiously. Curious, that seemed to be the one way to describe Hiro. It was almost as if everything was new to him, like he had never seen a kitchen before.

Hiro bowed and Pam quickly slammed the binder shut smiling at me. "You can't see the designs until we're done. No peaking." She pointed her finger at me sternly. I made the 'I surrender' gesture and Pam moved to point at Eric. "That goes for you too!"

Eric swore to his child that under no circumstances was he to look in that book. This made me even more worried about what exactly the terrible twosome was planning to do to me.

The night went by quickly. Eric and I went to picked up Gran at around ten o'clock she only had two suitcases packed and she said she would come back and get the rest of her things at a later date. She even said she would leave some knick – knacks that 'belonged' in the house. She talked to us about transferring ownership of the house to Jason and Eric offered for Mr. Cataliades. She thanked him profusely saying she had no idea how to go about doing that anyway.

When Gran got to the house, which I referred to as hotel Louisiana, her jaw literally dropped. She could hardly believe she wasn't dreaming. "It's like Pride & Prejudice!" She squeaked, fawning over the marble floors, and ornate statues and artwork. I think she was in heaven, and I couldn't be happier.

Scarlett, Pam, and Hiro politely greeted Gran as Ma'am (all except Hiro, of course). Gran just waved them off. "Oh, pish posh. Y'all can call me Gran you're practically family after all." I blushed instantly and Eric chuckled.

We told Gran about our house guests before we left and how they were more of the undead variety. She just beamed with a little bit of a wicked glint in her eye. Three more souls to interview about their lives I guess.

Gran found the perfect room for herself and got settled. I helped her pack while Eric talked business with Pam down in the first floor kitchen. He and I agreed to call the spare kitchen Gran's kitchen, giving her free reign to decorate it as she liked. She grinned at the idea and didn't argue. There was after all plenty of room.

I helped Gran place pictures on the mantel of the fire place across from her bed while she put clothes in the drawers and the walk in closet. "I don't know what I am going to do with all this closet space!" Gran griped.

"I'm sure Pam will get you soon enough. Her and Scarlett has planned a fully fledged take over on my closet."

Gran laughed and sat down on the bed looking tired. "Gran you should get some sleep, we can finish unpacking everything tomorrow." I say sitting next to her.

"No, no, not yet. I have something I have to talk to you about first." I nod and she takes my hand in hers. Her skin feels like paper against mine and I feel a rush of sadness. "I have to tell you something that I have been meanin' too for a while now." She paused to collect her thoughts. "I know that you know what you're life used to be like." Gran said softly, I froze. How did she know? "I know how you lived in fear and danger. I know how William Compton betrayed you. And I know I wasn't there to comfort you when that happened. I'm so sorry, baby girl." A tear fell from Gran's eye and I couldn't help but cry too.

"Don't be sorry, Gran. What happened to you was not your fault. It was mine. Rene wanted me dead but you were home. I should have protected you. I should have been there."

"Now, now, child don't be ridiculous. It was my time to go, the good lord would have not had that happen if it ain't meant too. You know that, but there's something else I need you to know, a couple things actually. First, is that it wasn't Rene who did that to me, sugar." She said softly rubbing her thumb across my hand.

"What do you mean? Who did that to you?" I didn't want her to say it. I knew the answer already. "All the other killings…" I whispered, "no blood."

"Yes," Gran said moving her arm to wrap around my shoulders.

"Bill, it was Bill wasn't it?" I choked out. I was destroyed, I was angry, and I wasn't going to let this go. Even though he doesn't know me in this life. I will be the one who delivers him his final death.

Eric feels my anger and my hurt but I tell him to stay away for now at least.

"But don't worry about that now, Sookie dear. It doesn't matter anymore. I am here. I am here because of Niall. He brought me back to set things right, he told me that now I get to see your wedding. I get to see you truly happy. This is the biggest gift anyone could have ever given me." I smiled through my tears. She _was_ happy.

"As long as you're happy I'm happy," I said to her letting the last of my tears fall. She wiped them away with shaky fingers and smiled at me.

"And I'm happy, as long as you are," she chuckled, "I can tell that you and that Eric fellow will last. I can see it in his eyes, and yours. Just don't let it go." She told me. "Never let him go.

I made that mistake once." I could tell she was thinking of Fintan. We sit there together for a while just looking at each other when there's a knock at the door.

"Come in," Gran says wiping the tears from her eyes and mine. Eric opens the door but does not step inside. I stand to greet him and I notice the look on his face.

"Eric, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Sookie, I think we have a problem." Not again…

**AN:** _I know it's a cliffhanger but don't hate me. I promise to get more into the oncoming threat next chapter I just wanted to clear every other explanation out of the way first. As always, I love you guys._

_Review!_


	25. Seeing

**AN:** _Sorry this one's a little late again. I've been super busy with school and work lately. Next is the meeting with Niall and maybe some wedding plans. Enjoy!_

"Oh my God, Pam?" I try to say gently, stepping closer to the bear skin blob on the floor of Eric's office. It seemed that Pam took the bear skinned rug and covered herself with it. What was going on? All Eric told me was that I would be the only one who could help Pam with whatever was going on and suggested I talk to her alone. "Pam, what's wrong?" I could hear soft sobs coming from underneath the rug and I took a couple steps closer.

"Don't come any closer Sookie. I'm hideous!" Pam wailed.

"Pam, I can help you if you let me see what's wrong. I'll make Eric command you if I have to but I don't want to have to do that."

She turns around, still completely covered by the rug and I hold out my hand. "Come on, let me see." I say gently. And she peaks and eye out. I can tell she's been crying but I don't move any closer I don't want to upset the progress I am making with her. I just stand there completely still and wait for her to trust me.

I nod at her in encouragement and she drops the rug. "Oh, Pam…" Her skin is completely red like freshly cooked lobster red. My hands cover my mouth and I stare at her for a moment. I think that I may begin laughing so I close my mouth and squeeze my lips shut. I can feel Eric coming into the room behind me and he puts a hand on my back.

"It seems that Pam has a little bit of a human problem." Eric chuckles behind me, he wraps his arm around my waist and hides his laughter in my hair. I can see now why he wanted me to go in and talk to her alone. Eric was extremely amused and that is the last thing Pam needs right now.

"Pam it's okay, I know exactly what to do. Come with me." She takes my outstretched hand gingerly and I smile at her. "Eric I need you to go to the closest convenience store and get some after sun cream, and aloe lotion." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Yes, you mister now beat it." I pushed on his shoulders and he released me from his embrace.

"Fine. I'll go… bossy" he mumbled under his breath and kissed my forehead before zooming out of the house.

I brought Pam upstairs into her room and told her to take a lukewarm shower and to change into soft material clothing. She nodded at me silently and whispered a thank you to me. I sat on her bed and waited for Pam to finish and Eric to come back. I could feel him getting closer so it couldn't be long now.

I wonder why this happened to Pam. The time she spent out in the sun should have killed her, but she seemed to be immune at the time. Like Eric now is. It wasn't until an hour or two after that she began to show signs of (I can't believe I'm saying it) sunburn. We will have a lot to talk about with Niall when we meet. I make a note to myself to ask Eric to call him sooner rather than later.

I close my eyes for a moment and focus on my breathing. This is something that Claude taught me to do when I was younger (in this life). He told me that meditation helps feed my spark and my light. If I focus long and hard enough, he said, the fae have sometimes been able to access glimpses of the future.

I take deep, steady breaths and let my mind go blank. The first thing I see is Eric and my connection, the glistening silver and gold rope that ties us together. When I touch it, it pulses with love, and joy. I push past it and I see the red and black swirls of darkness. This is what I need to see. The danger ahead is growing stronger I can feel it. I try to push farther through the smokey blackness and I jolt. I can see something. I don't know what it is exactly. I try to push further and the image appears out of the blackness.

A woman. With dark brown waist length hair. She's talking to a man. I know him. But I can't put a name to the face. It's on the tip of my tongue. And when the man's dark brown eyes land on me I know. How could I not remember him. That face southern drawl, those disheveled sideburns. Bill. I used to know him… love him even. Not anymore. Hate seethes within me and I almost lose the image. But I don't. I have to watch. The woman is talking to him but I can't hear what she's saying. He looks confused for a moment, a little angry and then she waves her hands in the air as if conducting an orchestra. The wind blows around them and he looks up. Lightning lights up the sky and the woman's eyes glass over. It looks as though she's blind. I can't see her face though. Only her eyes. And I know then that I know he too. But how? I see an evil smile grow across his face and he seems to know something. Oh my God. No!

The vision disappears from my sight and I find that I am no longer on Pam's bed. I am lying flat on my back and a group of vampires are looking worriedly down at me. I blink a couple of times when I hear a voice calling my name.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie!" I blink and see Pam looking scared as ever.

"Lover?"

"Eric."

"Lover, don't sit up yet," Eric says as I try to lift myself up, "what happened to you?" He was so worried. I could feel his sheer unadulterated panic the second before I opened my eyes.

"I'm okay. I promise, just a little dizzy is all." I try to sit up again and Eric helped me. Pam, Scarlet, Hiro, and Eric look at me like they are ready for me to keel over.

"Sookie, my friend, I was so worried! I came out of the shower and your eyes… they were fogged over and you were muttering so fast I couldn't understand you! I didn't know what to do." Tears began to prick the sides of Pam's eyes and I held out my hand for her to take. We sat together on her bed. It felt for a moment that she was my child. She reminded me of when Eric lost his memories that other life time ago. She was so fragile now because she has been through a lot these past couple days and just wanted to be held and taken care of.

The other vampires were still looking at me with worry in their eyes. "Lover, can you tell me what happened? Do you remember anything?"

I told them what I saw, and how Claude taught me to harness my light. Everyone but Eric looked completely floored by this new development. Eric decided that we should call Niall tonight and have him talk to us tomorrow, he said we would talk about what happened more after I am rested. It seemed Mr. High Handed was back with a vengeance. I didn't argue because I was seriously wiped out.

I didn't even realize how late it had gotten. It was nearly dawn already.

Eric and I stripped and climbed into bed. He wrapped his body around mine and kissed the back of my neck. "Are you sure you are alright?" He whispered softly, trying not to break the calm atmosphere that surrounded us. I grabbed the hand that was resting on my stomach and brought it to my lips.

"I'm fine now, I promise. I'm just really tired. That 'seeing' thing really kicked my butt." I stroked his arm soothingly but I can feel how worried he still is. "I promise, okay. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know that, lover. Just the thought of losing you again… I can't bare it. I won't."

"I'm not going anywhere. A promise is a promise."

"Forever?"

"I would accept nothing less." I turned to face him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He growled softly and captured me in his iron grip.

"I hope you know that when you're turned. I will never let you go." His eyes are blazing with the truth in his words, "I will never release you."

"I would never let you. No matter how tired you get of me."

"I worry that it is you who will tire of me first, lover."

I gasp and playfully slap him on the shoulder. "I could never get tired of you, don't even think like that."

Eric rolled us over in a flash. His elbows are holding him not three inches from me and I can feel his cool breath hit my face. "Sookie Stackhouse, you are the most aggravating woman I have ever met in my entire existence." He spoke to me in Swedish. I huffed but he stopped me before I could interrupt. "Sometimes you make me want to drink… alcohol! But I have loved you for longer than I can tell you. I have loved the brave and loyal Sookie Stackhouse since my mother told me stories of you as a child. I loved you when you were Aude, belly swollen with our children. My children. I loved you when you slapped me cross the face and told me you'd prefer a fatal disease than to be close to me. I loved you every time you called me high handed, or an arrogant asshole. I have loved you my whole life, and my entire un-life. And I have no idea what I would do without you. I cannot live another night without you by my side. I want you in every way a man could want a woman. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife, my mate, my pledged, my bonded and any other way we can be bound to each other?" My eyes are blurry with tears and I choke back a soft sob. I put both of my hands on either sides of his cheeks.

"Eiríkr Norseman I would love nothing more than to be yours in every possible way. I love you my handsome warrior." I answer in his native tongue. His mouth crashed down on mine and I curled my fingers into his hair, and just like that all of my sleepiness evaporated by just the touch of his lips.

**AN:** _One last chance to guess who the threat is. I gave you guys a huge hint in this one! All will be revealed next chapter! I'm so excited._

_Tell me what you think. Review!_


End file.
